Danny Phantom and the X Men
by DannyPhantom Halfa
Summary: After Danny's hometown is destroyed, Clockwork sends him to a new world. One with mutants and a new life. Will Danny cope, or will he let his own darkness consume him?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Kay, first crossover. Well, at least on paper. This has nothing to do with the Ghost School series. This is separate entirely. This will have sadness and death, as well as comedy, so if you're a sucker for that, then continue reading.**

 **Vlad: Will I be in the story, Kagami?**

 **Me: Yeah, but not that much. In this story, you aren't that important!**

 **Vlad: What?! Since when, child?! I was an enormous factor in the original series!**

 **Me: I ain't sending you after Danny, so get over it, Fruitloop!**

 **Vlad: *smirks* Takes one to know one, child.**

 **Me: Well, at least I'm not a forty year old man that has a crush on someone else's wife!**

 **Vlad: Maddie would've been mine if not for that accident!**

 **Me: No she wouldn't! It was proven during the episode where Danny was forced to go back in time and temporarily screwed things up by accident, then fixing his screwups! Get over it you old fart!**

 **Vlad: *eyes glow red* What did you say?!**

 **Me: *smirks* I said** _ **get over it you old fart**_ **!**

 **Vlad: *shoots ectoplasmic beam***

 **Me: *goes intangible and uses fire dragon ghostly wail on him, burning him a bit and knocking him out* Alright, let the story begin!**

Danny Fenton came home from a busy day at school. Just within those eight hours he had to deal with Technus and Spectra, help Johnny find his shadow, and chase down the Box Ghost at least eight times. Luckily there were no classes that day, or would have received detention for lack of class presence. At most, he was present for ten minutes. Sam and Tucker were both taking the day off, pretending to be sick, to avoid the ridiculous lecture being given during the day long assembly. He was on his way home, when he heard an explosion. Then his ghost sense went off. He quickly transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, and went to where the explosion occurred. It wasn't hard to find, but that was the only good news. Whatever caused the explosion, it created a crater the size of four neighborhoods. Bodies were everywhere, some fully burned, others still burning. The people who were still alive were on fire and screaming in agony as their skin melted and their flesh cooked and started falling off their bones. People pushed each other and even killed to get to safety, but died as well. It was utter chaos. Danny Phantom was mortified.

"Well, Phantom, nice to know you're still in town. It makes my job of capturing you much easier." A voice from behind him said. He turned to see Fright Knight.

"You made this crater, didn't you?!" Danny questioned with venom in his voice. The Fright Knight laughed.

"Yes child, I did! Rumor in the ghost zone is that you were out of town, and what is better to lure you back here with than a giant crater caused from an explosion?"

" _You bastard! You killed innocent people!_ " Danny shouted. He clenched his fists, eyes glowing a more toxic green than normal. He flew straight at Fright Knight, shooting ecto blasts at the murderer. But he missed as Fright Knight turned intangible and sent a counter attack. Danny was not as lucky. The ecto blast Fright Knight sent hit him square in the chest. However, his rage numbed the pain. He got up and once again flew straight at the Knight. But he was hit with another ecto blast that was stronger than before, sending him through the street, scratching up his back, arms, and legs, as well as burn a hole in his stomach. He started to bleed green ectoplasm. As he tried to get up, Fright Knight placed his foot on the boy's chest.

"Child, you stand no chance against me this time!" He said. "I am bringing you back into the Ghost Zone with me. And to make sure you have no home to return to, I'll do this." He presses a button and bombs around the town started to detonate. Danny barely had the time to see his house burst into flames before his world turned black and fell unconscious.

"Time stop."

Everything froze. Everything and everyone except for a figure in a purple cloak. He had pale aqua skin, white hair, and red eyes. The specter was Clockwork, master of time. He paced through Amity Park until he reached Fenton Works. He phased into Danny's room and pulled out an infinity bag. The bag was purple with Clockwork's symbol on it. He grabbed all of Danny's belongings and put them into the bag. He then went to Valerie's home, as she was there and still alive, along with Danielle Phantom, Danny's clone and cousin. He placed a time medallion on each of the girls' necks. They were now able to move. Valerie looked at the ghost and glared. "Who are you?!" She demanded.

"I'm Clockwork, the ghost of time. And I need you two to come with me if you want to survive."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Yeah!" Dani added.

"The only reason you two are alive is because I stopped time. And the only reason that you can move is because of my medallions around your necks. Now here," he handed them infinity bags. "Grab what you need. Money, clothes, furniture, it'll all fit." They did as told.

"What now?" Dani asked.

"We have one more stop." They all flew, Dani holding Valerie cause her ghost hunting equipment was in her infinity bag, to where Danny was. However, instead of placing a time medallion around his neck, Clockwork moved Fright Knight away and picked up the young halfa. They all went into the Ghost Zone and to Clockwork's tower. Clockwork placed Danny on the couch. Dani went up to him. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Yes, he will be. However, I must tell you two why I brought you here. I'm sending all three of you to a different dimension. But not all together. You two are going together in the state of Virginia. He will be in New York."

"Why?! He's my cousin! He needs me! And what about Sam and Tucker?! They're his best friends!" Dani shouted, tears in her eyes.

"Sam and Tucker are already gone. I'm sorry, but this is the only way if everything is to be as it should. Danny must be in New York. And you must not go looking for him. He'll find you."

"Why am I here though? Not that I'm complaining, considering the fact you saved my life." Valerie asked.

"And how do you know all of this?" Dani added.

"Danielle is too young to get a job, and she has taken a liking to you, Valerie. And as for your question, Danielle, I'm the master of time. I know everything."

"Oh."

Clockwork opened up a portal. "Here is your door. Time for you to go." The girls nodded and complied. The portal closed and Clockwork opened another that opened to the other portal's world's New York. He picked up Danny and went through. He placed the boy lying beside a tree. He then placed the infinity bag with the young halfa's belongings next to him. Clockwork then left as he said, "Time in."

*linebreak*

A man was walking in the forest of Bayville, New York. He had jet black hair and dark, dark blue eyes that looked almost black. He wore a navy blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a brown belt, a brown leather jacket, and black shoes. His name was Logan.

He had a very stressful day, since all the other professors back at the institute were on missions. And that meant that he had to keep an eye on the students. And one guy taking care of an institute full of teenage mutants, even with him being a mutant as well, can be a pain in the ass. When everyone settled into their rooms after battle training, he left the institute's chaos. Now he was in the forest. Man did he love it here. It was calming and beautiful and-

He noticed a small, white haired teenage boy lying against a tree, covered in a strange green substance. He looked closer to see that the green substance was coming from the boy. He ran up to the young child to witness a white ring around the boy's waist and split into two rings as they traveled over the boy's body, transforming his snow white hair to pitch black and his hazmat suit into a t-shirt and jeans. The green substance turned red, revealing to be blood. His clothes started to soak in this blood, which was slowing down and drying faster than normal. Logan took off his jacket and wrapped it around the boy. He then picked up the boy and the bag laying next to him and quickly went back to the institute. He ran into the building and started up the stairs as Kitty, one of the students, asked, "Logan, like, you know it's against the rules to run that fast on the stairs right?"

"No time to worry about that, get the infirmary ready, now!" Logan shouted, revealing the boy. Shocked, Kitty did as she was told at high speed. Logan laid the boy on one of the infirmary beds and checked his pulse. "His pulse is very slow right now. That's not a good sign." He then hooked the boy to an iv. He looked at the boy's scars. They were already closing! "No way. He has my ability?" He thought aloud. Kitty jumped in shock.

"Wow, that's so cool! You think the boy might have other abilities?"

"Yes, but I don't think he does, I _know_ he does. When I found him, he had white hair and a black and white hazmat suit. He was paler than he is now and his blood was green. He then turned into the form he is in now. But he was unconscious as it happened. Either way, whatever happened to the kid, it was certainly _very_ recent."

"Well, it's a good thing that he is already healing. But what happened to him? Who would do this?!"

"I don't know."

Out of nowhere, Kurt teleported in the room. "Vhy ver you yelling? Vhat happened?" He asked. Kitty pointed at the boy on the hospital bed. "Oh my."

"Agreed. Logan found him like this. But worse."

Kurt looked at Logan. "Really? Vas the boy really in worse condition?" He asked. Logan nodded.

"He also seems to have a healing factor. Many of the scars he had were detrimental to his well being, now they're almost gone." Logan explained. Just then, the boy opened his eyes. They were a light blue. The boy groaned.

"Where am I?" He tried to get up, but Logan stopped him.

"Kid, you are in no condition to get up. You are still very injured!"

"Don't care. I'll heal. But right now I must-"

"Rest! Kid, even with a healing factor, those wounds I found you with are still deadly. Especially the one in your stomach. And your heartbeat is dangerously low."

"My heartbeat is naturally very low. It's part of my genetic structure. Let me guess, it said seventeen beats a minute? That's normal for me. Just like eighty eight degrees is my natural body temperature." The boy told them. Kitty looked at the boy shocked.

"Wow, it's like you're one of the living dead or something!" She exclaimed. The boy looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"What's your name, kid?" Logan asked.

"Danny. My name is Danny Fenton."

"Vere do you come from?" Kurt asked.

"Ami-" Danny silenced and saw the bag, then looked away. "A city that no longer exists."

"What do you mean?" Kitty blurted.

"I don't want to talk about it." Danny said, eyes flashing green, then returning back to blue. This did not go unnoticed by the mutants.

"Wow, dude! Your eyes turned green for a few seconds!"

"Um, that happens sometimes. My parents were inventors and one of their inventions backfired. I was affected by it. Put me in the hospital for a week."

"Oh."

The silence was broken by Danny's growling stomach. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Uh…"

"Don't worry about it, Danny. You can have food if you want. All you have to do is ask." Logan told the young halfa.

Danny nodded and, much to the others' dismay, got off of the hospital bed and stretched his arms. He looked at them and asked, "Where is the kitchen, anyway?"

*linebreaktotellyouthattheamdragateallthewaffles*

Danny sat at the table, eating fried chicken and mac and cheese. There wasn't really anything else right now, due to the fact that the institute already had dinner. Sitting next to him was Logan, who was reading the newspaper. It was very quiet in the room. At least until Kurt came in with Kitty.

"Hey Danny! If you feel any better tomorrow, you could come vith us to the fair!" Kurt offered.

"Only if you, like, feel up to it. We don't want to rush your recovery." Kitty added. Danny looked up at them.

"Thanks. I'd love to go with you guys." He smiled. Then he looked down at his food. He let his smile go. He was tired. And he knew that his family was gone, as well as his friends Sam and Tucker. He barely held back his tears. Just in one day, he saw horrific things and lost all of his loved ones! He saw people die and scream in agony as their flesh melted away, yet wasn't able to save them. He was lucky to be alive and not captured by Fright Knight, but at the same time, he was mentally scarred. The images kept on playing through his head, repeating the nightmares. He was shaking as he ate. Logan noticed this and looked at the child sympathetically.

"Whatever you went through, kid, it must've been rough." He told the young halfa. Danny nodded.

"I guess."

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked.

"I rather not talk about it. The images are still playing through my head." Danny told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know you are trying to be nice." Danny said. Then he yawned. "I'm gonna try to sleep it out, if you don't mind."

Kitty jumped up. "Alright! I'll show you to your room while Kurt, like, brings your bag there!" She grabbed Danny's wrist and phased them through the door. She looked at Danny to see his expression and was shocked to see that he wasn't amazed. She mentally shrugged and led him to his room. Kurt was already there.

"Vhere would you like me to put this?" He asked. Danny pointed to the table as he yawned once more.

"Thanks."

"No prob! You're apart of the family now! Kitty and I will introduce you to the others tomorrow morning. Well, goodnight!" He said before teleported to his own room. Kitty turned to Danny. When she noticed that he was unphased by Kurt's mutant ability, she raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Danny, I'm surprised that you weren't shocked by Kurt's mutant ability. Or mine for that matter. I was really hoping that you'd be impressed."

"Well, the reason I'm not shocked about your ability is because that is one of my powers. Kurt's ability is the same as a few other people I knew. I'm also beginning to develop that ability."

"Wow, how many abilities do you have?! I've heard that mutants only can get up to two powers max, I didn't know that they can have more!"

"I must be an oddball then, because I have way more than two abilities."

"Could you show me some of your abilities tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Cool! Well, night!"

"Night."

Kitty left the room while Danny sat on his bed. He sighed. "Thanks for saving me, Clockwork. If you can hear me, really, thank you." He went up to his bag and summoned his pajamas. He stripped himself of his bloodied clothes and put on his clean and perfectly in tact pajamas. He placed his dirty clothes in a nearby basket and crawled into bed. He instantly fell asleep from exhaustion. However as he slept, nightmares of his family dying in front of him took over his mind. He kept on tossing and turning, unable to calm down, until his mind went pitch black.

*next morning*

Danny woke up to the sound of people talking. He got out of bed and changed into a clean t-shirt and jeans. He phased out of his room and found his way to the bathroom. He washed his face and arms of any of the dried blood from the night before and then brushed his hair. It was still messily placed after being brushed, but that was because his hair was layered. It suited him very well. All of his wounds from the night before were completely healed, giving a plus to his complexion. Nobody would've ever guessed that the young halfa was practically in a war zone the day before.

After cleaning up, Danny phased through the floor and found that he was now in the library. He started to phase through rooms until he bumped into Logan. He looked up, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Danny. Are ya' going to join everyone for breakfast?" Logan asked. Danny nodded. Logan brought him to the dining room, which was filled with young teens eating and talking. Logan spoke up. "Ahem!" Everyone looked at him. "This young man is Danny Fenton. He just arrived here yesterday." Everyone looked at the young halfa and whispered things like _he's adorable_ , _what could his powers be,_ and _where is he from_. Danny turned red. Were all introductions like this? From these kids, it surely seemed like it to Danny. He quickly sat down and grabbed a plate. As he filled it up, the boy to the left of him said, "Hi, my name Roberto, but you can call me Rob, Robby, or Sunspot."

"Nice to meet you, Robby." Danny said.

"So, do you have a nickname? Like D-man or Dan?"

Danny flinched at hearing Dan. "I prefer Danny. But my gho-I mean, my mutant name is Danny Phantom. Or Phantom for short."

"Why Phantom? You don't look like a ghost." A boy, exactly Danny's age, questioned. "Name's Jamie by the way."

"Well, Jamie, maybe right _now_ I don't look like a ghost," Danny turned into his alter ego. "But now I do."

Everyone gasped. Danny turned back into his human form. Jamie looked at him. "What else can you do?"

"No showing off powers at the table." Logan informed. "Mind your manners."

"Yessir." Everyone around Danny replied. After breakfast, the boys brought Danny to what seemed to be a locker room.

"Why did you guys bring to a locker room?"

"To change for practice. You _are_ practicing, right?" said one of the boys.

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Then here." The boy held out a suit.

"I don't need that." Danny transformed. "Not when I already have a battle suit."

"Alright then, good luck during the session, newbie."

"Trust me, I don't need it."

After everyone else changed, they brought Danny to the first session room. It hat a jet and a simulation box that was practice for the jet. The girls were already there. "Alright, newbie. You are going to go first. Everyone is going to go in the simulation box and you are the driver."

"Practice for the jet?" Danny asked. The boy nodded, which made Danny smile. _Then this will be easy. My dad's Specter Speeder was faster than the government's best jets._ He looked over at the other students to see them whispering. He zoned in.

"That's wrong, putting the new kid on the spot like that."

"Yeah, I agree. Even after weeks of practice, I still can't get the simulation right."

"The poor kid's gonna fail, no doubt about it."

Danny rolled his eyes and entered the simulation box, six others following. They all strapped up and Danny took the wheel. The simulation started. Danny smirked as he took control, swerving swiftly around the 'mountains' and dodging every obstacle. When he landed the 'jet' perfectly, the simulation ended. As he exited, everyone looked at him in shock. "What?"

"No one ever did the simulation perfectly on the first try before! How did you?" one of them asked.

"Flying just comes natural to me. Whether it be vehicles or just simply flying." Danny explained.

"Speaking of flying, can you show us some of those abilities in the next session area? We'd like to see what you can do." The boy from earlier requested.

"Sure, I'll show a couple of my abilities."

"A couple? How many powers do you have exactly?" The boy questioned.

"Right now? About seventeen or eighteen. I keep on developing new ones as time passes by."

"Seventeen or eighteen?! That's impossible! There hasn't been a single mutant who had even half that number!" The boy exclaimed. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Remind me that you're an obnoxious idiot next time I tell you something."

After the other students did the simulation, they were all brought outside to a training field. The first test had a machine that was shooting out sharpened metal discs. Danny watched as students used their powers to knock out the discs, which many failed to get the third. Then it was Danny's turn. He yawned as he effortlessly shot and destroyed all of the discs. With a tiny ectoblast from his finger. The boy in charge was shocked that Danny passed two tests so easily. Nobody ever passed the tests with ease, not even the top notch mutants! How did he? The boy watched as everyone left struggled getting all of the discs. He then led the students to the danger room. He turned to them. "Alright, Professor Logan is already up in the controls. Here, we'll be practicing how to survive. You must use your brain and skills to succeed. Any questions?" No one raised a hand. "Good, then let's get started."

Everyone except for Danny had a hard time in the danger room. They actually would have _failed_ if Danny wasn't there. The only powers he used were his flight, intangibility, ectoblasts, and his advanced senses. He had a blast in the danger room, no puns intended. Everyone else was wiped out. Though, there was one thing bugging Danny. Where were Kurt and Kitty? He didn't see them at breakfast or during training. After training was finished, he went up to Logan. "Um, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are Kurt and Kitty? I haven't seen them today."

"They're running a few errands. Since most of the teachers are out on missions, I had them go grocery shopping."

"Oh."

"You know, you're a very talented boy for your age. But you didn't have to train today, especially considering the condition you were in yesterday."

"I'm fine, Logan. I've already fully healed."

"I can see that, but aren't you still sore?"

"No."

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

"You hungry?"

"A little."

"Good, come with me." Logan drove the boy to a coffee shop. As they walked in and sat down, a waiter came up to them.

"Hello, is there anything you would like to drink to start with?"

"Yeah, I'll take a coffee. Black." Logan answered. The waiter nodded.

"And you?" She asked Danny.

"Um, a water I guess."

"Alright here are the menus. I'll be back with your drinks." The waiter left. Danny looked at Logan.

"Thanks."

"No prob, you needed to get out. Even if it is your first day here."

"So, uh, besides the kids I met today, is there anyone else?"

"Yeah, but they're on missions. The students you have yet to meet are Jean Grey, Scott Summers, and Evan Daniels. The other instructors are on missions as well."

"Oh. It must be a pain to deal with all of them by yourself, huh?"

"Yeah, well, life is a pain."

"You could say that again." Danny smiled. He knew that he was going to get along with Logan, just by the way he thought. The both of them knew the value of life and the hardships of the real world outside of the shell called the United States. In the country, everything was sugarcoated, simple. No one really had been in an actual war zone. And most who have have either died or gone nuts. Logan didn't. And that made him a more likable person.

Logan looked at his menu. "I'm going to admit, I'm surprised that you survived whatever you went through, even with the healing factor."

"Well, the person I was fighting wanted to capture me, not kill me. They wanted my abilities."

"How did you escape?"

"A friend of mine. He helped me, against his superiors, who don't want him interfering with other people's lives."

"That is a good friend you have."

"Yeah. A really good friend."

They ordered their meals when the waiter came. As they ate, they talked about the classes the institute held and the rules to follow.

"...And you'll need to go to school. Bayville High."

"S-school?"

"Yeah. All kids must go."

"But my records were all destroyed along with the town. Will they even allow me?"

"Yeah. But I must tell you, the Principal is a mutant as well, and she is the leader of the Brotherhood."

"Brotherhood?"

"A group of misbehaving and wrongdoing mutants. They're a bad lot."

"Is there anything else about her that I should know of?"

"She's a shapeshifter."

"Oh, I've dealt with one of those before. He tried to pretend to be me for popularity reasons."

"Really? How so?"

"In my town, everyone thought that I was an actual ghost when I was in my other form. I saved them a lot, and the shapeshifter became envious of my popularity."

"Did he ruin your reputation?"

"The opposite, actually. He pretended to _be_ me. He tried taking over my job."

"How'd that turn out for him?"

"He hated it. Left town."

"That's good then."

"Yeah." They finished eating and went back to the institute. Danny was on his way up to his room when he bumped into Kurt. "Oh hey."

"Hey Danny! Is it true that Logan brought you out for lunch?!"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Dude! He never does that! You are so lucky!"

"He doesn't?"

"No! He usually goes by himself!"

"Oh." Danny stuttered. "So, um, uh, when is the fair?"

"I was just leaving. And since Scott is back, and has to teach Kitty how to drive, Kitty is going to drive us!"

"Going to the fair with a sixteen year old girl who doesn't have a license? Sounds fun. Let's go." And with that, they went to the fair.

 **Well, there you go. Please review and Suscribe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to know that you guys liked last chapter. Here is number two. Just so you know, since I have multiple stories, school, and each chapter is going to sorta long in this series, this series will take longer to develop. I'm also going to be creating more stories for Danny Phantom, just more crossovers and fangirling. But hey, it's not healthy to keep ideas inside, so why not, right? I mean, there are so many possibilities! And ideas. Well, time for me to stop blabbing and start the story.**

 **Here we go!**

Danny was the only one not affected terribly by Kitty's driving. He was confused as to why Kurt, and Scott, who he just met only five minutes ago, were completely mortified. When he questioned them, they looked at him as if he was crazy. And when he explained that Kitty's driving was the calmest and safest he experienced in his life, Scott placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel bad for you. No kid should have to deal with that."

Danny was even more confused, but decided to play it safe and to not say anything. He walked with them into the fair. It was simple compared to the one that used to go on back at his old home, but he was okay with that. At least he _has_ a home to go to. A place that accepts him for who he is.

As he walked with Scott, Kitty, and Kurt, he noticed a spaceship looking ride. "I'm gonna go on that ride, you guys." He told his friends. They nodded and he ran up to it. As he waited, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a boy with dark brown hair down to his shoulders and brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt, a sleeveless leather jacket, and jeans with holes where the knees are. The boy looked down at him.

"I saw you with the X-Men. So, how did they find you?" the boy asked. Danny gave him a bored look.

"You must be a mutant too, the way you said that. If you really want to know, the teacher named Logan saved my life."

"From what?"

"I got into a fight with one of the more powerful enemies in my town. The dude nearly killed me. I escaped and fainted in the forest near town, with injuries that would kill any normal human, and Logan found me."

"Oh. Even if they helped you, you're not joining them are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Joining their team. You're not going to do that, right?"

"I'm living at their institute, but I prefer to work alone. Besides, I already belong to a team." Danny replied. "Even if I'm the only member left."

"Only one left? Must stink. Did they leave you?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"Stop asking me questions about my personal life, kid. You don't want to know what I've been through, what I've seen, and what I've done. I prefer to keep my past to myself." Danny said, eyes glowing a toxic green.

"Whoa there! Calm down! I'm just curious. My name's Lance."

"Danny."

"Nice to meet you, Danny. So, what type of mutant are you? Cause I'm what you'd call an avalanche."

"Spector type."

"Spector? As in ghost?"

"Yeah. Not a big deal I guess."

"So you have invisibility and the ability to phase through things?"

"Yeah I do. But I also have other ghost related abilities."

"Like what?"

Danny smirked and pointed a finger at someone's cup that was sitting next to them. An ectobeam came out and hit the cup, spilling the contents on its owner. The person thought that it was the person who walked by, so they started yelling at the guy. Lance laughed.

"A laser?"

"Nope. Lasers aren't ghost related, now are they? That was an ectoblast. Since it was small, however, it was more of a beam."

"Ectoblast? As in ectoplasm? That stuff exists?"

"Yup."

"Is that all you can do?"

"Not even close. So, what team are you in?"

"I'm with the brotherhood, but if you must know, they're not the smartest tools in the shed."

"I heard of them from Logan. Your leader is a shapeshifter, and the principal of Bayville High, right?"

"Yeah. Though, she's a pain to deal with."

"What can your friends do?"

"Fred is the overweight one. He has super strength. Then there is Tolanski. He's practically a human frog. And the third is Pietro. He's got super speed."

"Let me guess, speedy is impatient, right?"

"Pretty much." Lance smiled. "You know, you don't seem like the other X-Men."

"Cause I'm what you'd call one of a kind."

"One of a kind?"

"I'm not like any humans or mutants. I'm different."

"Just because you've got more powers than an average mutant doesn't mean you're different. It means you're more advanced."

"Trust me when I say I'm different." Danny reassured. "Because I am." Just then, they heard an explosion. Danny's heart skipped a beat and he ran at top speed during the explosion, grabbing Lance's wrist beforehand. They were a blur. When they arrived at the scene, they face palmed. Fred destroyed one of the machines because he lost. What they failed to notice was that the oil went ablaze and was heading towards a container of gas. It exploded, sending people running. "Looks like the fat one is an idiot."

"Cause he is."

"Cover me."

"Um, okay?" Lance did as told. Danny transformed into his alter ego and flew through the flames. He rescued anyone who was surrounded by flames. He also put the flames out. When he finished, he noticed one of that the students from the institute was passed out. He transformed back to normal, after finding a safe place of course, and ran up to the girl. What was her name again? Rogue? Yeah, it was Rogue. He placed his bare hand on her forehead.

"Fever. Must've gotten it from the gas or from stress." He theorized. He looked up to see Lance stare at him, bewildered. "What?"

"You can touch her? That's impossible! How? She steals life force!"

"Well, considering you said _life_ force, a _ghost_ mutant such as myself should be immune, am I right?"

"You've got a point there."

"She needs to go home. She's sick." Danny said. He picked up Rogue. "I'll be back." Concentrating, he managed to teleport himself and Rogue to the infirmary in the institute. He laid her on one of the hospital like beds, placed a blanket over her, and teleported back to where he was in the fair. He wiped sweat off his forehead. "Man, teleportation is still a pain in the ass."

"At least you _can_ teleport." Lance said.

"True. Though, it does make me a little nauseous." Danny admitted.

"You know, you're pretty inclined with other people's life forces, even though your powers should be the opposite."

"Having the abilities of the dead have nothing to do with that. I'm just able to sense that because I'm sensitive to energies. That's separate from my powers."

"Really?"

"It's called being an empath. There's a lot of people like that, and they're often bipolar because of it."

"I guess people do learn new things every day. Well, I've got to go. Besides, you probably don't want to be seen around me. See you later, Danny." And with that, Lance left to do his own thing. Danny noticed a police officer investigating the fire. Danny decided to eavesdrop using his super hearing.

"And you say a spirit saved you and your daughter?" The officer asked a woman.

"Yessir. And if I must say, this spirit was beautiful. It had pale skin, green eyes, and hair so white, it could blend in with the whitest and cleanest snow. His voice echoed, just like a spirit. And he had a white glow around him. I think he might be an angel."

"Ma'am, angels have wings. However, he does sound a lot like a guardian spirit. Did others see him?"

"Yes, many. Oh, the poor child. He died at such a young age."

"The spirit was a child?"

"Yes. I'd say that he was in his early teens."

"Thank you, miss. I hope the rest of your day is safe."

Danny watched as the police officer and his comrades left the area. Danny decided to find Scott, Kitty, and Kurt. When he did, he ran up to them. "Hey."

"Danny! Did you hear what happened?! A fire started and-" Kitty was cut off by Danny.

"I saved people from it and everyone believes I was a spirit." he finished. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"A spirit?"

"My mutant abilities are like that of a ghost, mister bazooka eyes."

"H-how did you know that?"

"The radiation your eyes give off is a dead giveaway." Danny said, shrugging. "Not hard to figure out."

"Well, most people can't sense radiation, so I'm not used to it."

"I understand. We should probably go home. I'm driving this time." Everyone looked at Danny, a little worried. But after seeing Kitty drive, they couldn't think that it would be worse. Danny, to their surprise, drove smoothly. While he drove, Scott, Kurt, and Kitty talked.

"Thank god the Professor isn't here, or he'd be upset." Scott said.

"Yeah, like, last time that happened, he nagged all of us about keeping our powers a secret and listed the dangers of being found out." Kitty agreed.

"I know what you mean. But what if he does find out?" Kurt asked.

"He'll probably say that we're lucky that everyone thought Danny was a ghost." Scott suggested. "He's said similar things before."

Bored, Danny tried to turn on the radio. But every channel was the news. He shrugged and let it play out.

" _I know, Carol. This whole ghost phenomenon is bizarre. Yet, I can't help but believe it."_

Everyone quieted down and listened.

" _Sure, Jonathan. Still, a ghost hero? It's like our prayers have been answered! I truly believe that this ghost might be an angel. Especially with all of the chaos and issues going on. He just appeared out of nowhere. When we need him most."_

" _But Carol, this ghost cannot be an angel. Not only is this ghost a child, but he also is missing wings."_

" _Now, Jonathan. Not all angels have wings. They must earn them with good deeds. And many angel trainees are often taking the form of children."_

" _Such information, Carol! I had no idea that angels had to go through training! So your belief is that this ghost is actually an angel in training that came here to protect Bayville?"_

" _Yes, it is, and I believe that-"_ Danny turned off the radio. He sighed. _Not again. Well, at least they're not gonna hunt me like the ghost hunters in my world._

His thoughts were disrupted by Kurt. "Dude, they think you're an angel! That's awesome!"

"Until you take in the fact that they expect me to be there for them at every turn." Danny pointed out. _Besides, there is no such thing as angels. Ghosts, yeah sure. Spirits? Maybe. But angels? Hell no_.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." Kurt rubbed the back of his neck.

"Now we _know_ that the professor is going to find out. He's supposed to be back tonight." Scott said, worried.

"Look at you, Danny! First day, and you already got the news hyped!" Kitty teased. Danny rolled his eyes. As they drove into the driveway of the institute, they noticed Logan waiting outside.

"So, could one of you tell me what happened?"

Scott, Kurt, and Kitty hid behind Danny. He sighed.

"One of the mutants you talked about was there. He seemed to have a fit, because he was destroying machines around him. He caused a fire, so I found a safe spot to transform, and saved people from the fire, putting it out at the same time. I also noticed one of the other students here was passed out. She had a fever, so I brought here back to the institute. Then I went back to the fair and found Scott, Kitty, and Kurt."

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Good job. It's also relieving to know that the authorities truly believe you're a spirit of some sort."

"I'm not surprised. It happened in my hometown as well."

"Beware, Charles Xavier might lecture you about your use of powers."

"What's Xavier's ability?"

"He's a level five telepath."

"That strong, huh? I guess I'll have to keep up my mental barriers up around him."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Why would you do that? It's not like you have anything you need to hide. Everyone here is family and all of us have powers."

"That's not why. And, for your information, I _do_ have things to hide. I've got a rough past and I _don't_ want other people involved in it." Danny hissed, eyes glowing his famous toxic green.

"Sorry, I-I didn't know."

"It's fine, I should be the one apologizing. I overreacted." Danny told him. "I'm always on edge, and I should've been calm about it." Danny's eyes looked down. He missed his family and friends. And it hurt him to know he couldn't save his town. Thinking about made him feel sick. He was shocked out of his thoughts as Scott placed his hand on the halfa's shoulder.

"Danny, you're never going to be alone. Whatever happened, that's in the past. This is your family now. We're all here for you. Don't ever forget that."

Danny slowly smiled. "Thanks. it means a lot to me. Really."

"So you're staying?! Yay!" Kitty squealed. She hugged the young halfa. Everyone laughed. Then Logan clapped his hands together.

"How about we go inside now, eh? The Professor should be arriving soon." Everyone nodded and headed inside. Danny helped Kitty cook dinner. _Good thing I had Sam teach me how to cook._ He thought. _Sam. I miss her, and I miss Tucker. What I'd do to hear their voices just one more time._ A single tear traveled down his face, but he wiped it away before Kitty could notice it. As he was cooking, Kitty looked at him, impressed.

"You're pretty talented at cooking, Danny." Kitty complimented. "Are you planning on being a chef?"

Danny shook his head. "I want to be an astronaut. Ever since I was young, I was always intrigued by space. It reaches so far, leaving so much to explore. As well as dangers. And it holds so many secrets. I want to know them all."

"That's a nice choice. I hope you succeed in the career."

"Thanks."

They finished the meal and set the table. Kitty did the plates and silverware while Danny set the meal down. They then went to the living room to see a man in a wheelchair. Kitty smiled nervously. "Hi Professor." Hearing Kitty call the man that, Danny raised his mental barriers. The Professor raised an eyebrow when he saw Danny.

"Hello Kitty, and who might this be?"

"My name is Danny." Danny told the man.

"Hello Daniel, my name is Charles Xavier. When did you arrive?"

"Last night, sir."

"Have you adjusted well so far?"

"Yeah, I guess. Though I must admit, the institute is really big. I got lost this morning."

"I heard that an accident happened at the fair today. I asked Logan and about it and he told me what you have told him. What you did was a brave thing to do. Reckless, but brave."

"Thanks, I guess."

"I also heard you helped Rogue. But what intrigues me is how you knew she was sick."

"I put my hand on her forehead to check her temperature, sir. She was burning up, from being in the midst of the explosion I think."

"You placed your hand on her forehead? And her powers didn't affect you in any way?"

"No sir, they didn't. I'm immune to her abilities."

"Amazing. You're the first living person to not be affected by her powers. You are very lucky."

 _Except I'm not one of the living. I'm half dead._ Danny thought to himself. "Guess so."

"I heard you had a rough past. Is it something you want to talk about?"

"No. My past shouldn't concern other people. Everyone is better off not knowing." Danny answered. "Oh, and I don't like being called Daniel. I _prefer_ Danny."

"I understand. I'll call you Danny from now on."

"Thank you."

"So, how about we all go sit down for dinner!" Xavier suggested. Everyone agreed and went to eat. They were surprised to how amazing everything was, especially since two kids made dinner. Mostly it was Danny, but that was due to Kitty watching him cook with admiration. Charles smiled. "You did a great job, you two." He told them. Kitty blushed.

"It was mostly Danny. He's a natural."

"Is that true?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm not sure I'm a natural, Kitty's exaggerating."

"No I'm not, Danny! You're being modest!"

"Where did you learn to cook?" Xavier asked.

"A friend started teaching when I was young because my parents had a hard time cooking anything edible except when guests were over." He yawned. "I kind of had to learn."

"What do you mean by _a hard time cooking anything edible_? Did they attempt to cook oil?" Roberto asked.

"No, just anything they cooked was deadly, so to speak."

"That stinks." Scott says.

"Not really. I learned how to cook, so I believe good came out of it."

"I see. How old are you Danny?" Xavier asked.

"14."

"And how long have you had your powers?"

"Four months."

"How have they developed so far?"

"Okay, I guess."

"What do you mean by okay?! You have seventeen powers!" Jamie blurted.

"17?! B-but that's genetically impossible! And for them all to generate that fast, it could kill you!" Xavier exclaimed.

"I can prove it if you want, Charles. It's not a big deal." Danny offered. Everyone looked at him. "Of course, one of them isn't exactly indoor friendly, so that would have to wait until later. And another one doesn't activate unless a ghost is around, but that's because it detects ghosts. Other than that, I can show you right now."

"By all means, show us." Charles Xavier said. Danny smirked. He made his hand intangible and put it through the table.

"One." He then shot a mini ectoblast at a piece of bread, destroying it. "Two." He floated. "Three." He turned invisible. "Four." He made an ice sculpture. "Five." He overshadowed Kurt. "Six." He left Kurt's body.

"Wow dude! Don't ever do that to me again!"

Danny chuckled. He transformed. "Seven." He turned his legs into a tail. "Eight." He used his telekinesis. "Nine." He created green fire. "Ten." He duplicated. "Eleven." He created electricity from his hand. "Twelve." He created a ghost shield. "Thirteen." He teleported to the other side of the room. "Fourteen." He grabbed a knife and cut himself. His arm healed right back up. "Fifteen." He walked on the walls. "Sixteen." Then he picked up a piece of furniture with one hand. "Seventeen. So, what do you think?"

"You are extremely talented, Danny. I've never had a student like yourself. And you said that these powers started coming four months ago?"

"Yeah. At the time, I started with my transformation, invisibility, intangibility, overshadowing, and flight. And they were extremely hard to control. I had two friends who helped me with them. They were great people."

"Were?"

"They died, sir. To a bad mutant."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Hey, were they mutants as well?" Roberto asked.

"No. They were normal humans. But they were also my best friends." Danny looked down. "They were always there for me." Then he turned green, blushing. "But no need to worry yourself about my problems! How about finishing dinner? Before it gets cold!" Danny sat back in his own seat. He finished his dinner then went up to his room. "Why did I mention them? Why? Now everyone is going to start asking more questions about my life! And that's the last thing I need!" He heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Charles. May I come in?"

"Yeah."

Charles opened the door and wheeled his way over to Danny. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, not like I haven't dealt with this before."

"Logan told me how he found you, you know. I was startled to hear that you were that badly injured. He said that you told him that you were fine earlier today, but I want to know, were you telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I was. You want proof? Fine, here's proof." Danny transformed back to normal and took off his shirt. He was in perfect condition. "See? I've healed. It's not a big deal."

"I'm not just talking about physically, I'm talking about psychologically as well."

"I'm fine." Danny blurted. "I'm always fine."

"Danny, that expression you had at the dinner table, it showed pain. I know you're not fine."

"I don't need or want help with my personal issues, Charles. My life before here has nothing to do with here. And I don't want other people involved, for their own sake."

"But what about you? Everyone has a breaking point, and I don't want one of my students breaking down from pain."

"Trust me when I say this, you're right. The _living_ all have a breaking point. But sometimes it has nothing to do with the living, but the dead. Whatever force I deal with, I deal with alone. And I know you are trying to help, but please don't get involved."

"Fine, but I'm always here if you need me. Also, I'd like to mention that I'm enrolling you at Bayville High tomorrow."

"Sure, whatever. But beware, I will fail in math and history."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm terrible at math and fall asleep during history. It's always been like that."

"You can get help, you know."

"I know. But at the same time, I simply don't care. It's my life after all."

"If you say so. But please try at least."

"Whatever. Well, night." Danny goes into bed and falls asleep. Charles sighed and left the room. Scott was there.

"Well?"

"He's too stubborn to let me help. He believes that if we all know his past that it would instantly place us in danger."

"Did he tell you why?"

"No, but I do believe that the death of his friends is the cause of this stubbornness. They knew everything, from what I can tell, and they died to one of his enemies. Perhaps he believes the same thing will happen again."

"Oh. So, what are we going to do?"

"Wait until he's ready. I've also noticed something. When he was upset at the dinner table, I couldn't access his mind. It was like it was blockaded."

"That's because it was. We told Danny that you were a telepath. He was glad that we told him and said that he was going to keep his mental barriers up around you."

"Did you tell him about Jean?"

"Not yet. But she might be able to help. If he keeps his guard down around her, then she could possibly get a peek into his mind and find out what is wrong with him."

"No, Scott. We need Danny to trust us enough to tell us. It's best that way."

"And what, not help him when he obviously needs it? Come on, Professor! He _needs_ help! He's obviously going to break soon if we don't help!"

"Maybe that is what is needed to make him realize he needs help. I may not like it either, however this boy needs to learn on his own that we can help him."

"For once, I think you're wrong." Scott sighed. "But I guess we'll find out when the time comes. Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Scott."

*next day*

Danny woke up at five in the morning. He got out of bed and dressed himself in a clean t-shirt and jeans. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. After he finished, he went downstairs and made himself breakfast. He quickly ate and cleaned up. After, he went back upstairs to grab the needed school supplies. He placed in his backpack a few empty notebooks, index cards, writing utensils, a graphing calculator, lined paper, and a few sketch books. As he finished packing, he noticed that money was laying on his dresser. He shoved it in his pocket and went downstairs. He decided to go into the library and read a book. He picked up _Eragon_ and started reading. After an hour, he heard the library door open. He looked up. "Hi, Charles."

"Hello, Danny. Are you ready?"

"Yessir."

"Then come. Logan is going to drive you." Charles gestured him to follow. He did as told. He sat in the car and put his seatbelt on. As Logan drove, Danny asked, "Do the others know? About the Principal being the leader of the Brotherhood?"

"No, they don't."

"Then why'd you tell me."

"Because I already promised not to tell the other students. However, you weren't detected by Cerebro and Charles didn't have me promise not to tell you."

"You know, I don't blame him for not telling them. Considering that they have to respect her yet they're on opposite sides, I see why Charles wouldn't want to tell. And thanks for telling me that the others don't know. Now I know not to mention about her being their enemy around them."

"No problem, kid. Just remember not to let Charles know that I told you. He'll get upset if he finds out."

"Sure thing." They pulled up to the school.

"Well, good luck Danny." Logan said. Danny nodded and got out.

"See you, Logan." Danny went in the school and found the office. He went inside and told the clerk that he was attending as a student from the Xavier Institute. The woman nodded and knocked on the principal's office door.

"What is is, Sue?" Came from the room. It was female.

"A new student is here." The clerk replied.

"Let him in." The voice said. The clerk nodded and opened the door. Danny went into the office. He looked around, impressed.

"Gotta admit it to ya, you know how to make an office roomy and clean." Danny told the Principal.

"Thank you. Now sit down. Time for me to interview you." The principal gestured towards the chairs. They both sat down. "Now, I'm Miss Darkholme. Here is the first question, what's your name?"

"Danny Fenton."

"Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Hometown?"

"Sorry, my hometown no longer exists, so that is no use for you."

"Of course. Family?"

"Deceased."

"Sorry to hear that." Her eyes showed a little sympathy, but her face stayed stern. "Grade point average?"

"Mainly a B average."

"Alright. Now I have a different type of question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why did you go to the institute?"

"Cause I did. I don't really have a reason of importance. I just went." Danny lied. Miss Darkholme eyebrowed him, but didn't question him about it. For some reason, this boy gave her goosebumps. Yet she couldn't put a finger on it. None of the other students at the Institute had given her this feeling. It made her shiver on the inside.

"Fine then, the interview is over. Here is your schedule." She hands Danny his schedule. He nods and leaves. She sighed. Just then, her window opened itself and a figure in red armor and a purple cape came in. She looked up. "Hello, Magneto. What is it that you need?"

"Well, Mystique, I'd like to know about that boy. I need you to find out as much as you can."

"Why are you so interested in Danny?"

"For many reasons. One of them being that Cerebro cannot detect him."

"What do you mean? I thought Cerebro detects everyone. Are you sure he couldn't be detected?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure of this. That boy could be the key to our cause."

"And how do you expect me to gain information about him?"

"Two ways. One, you must morph into something unsuspicious and spy on him. And two, your little Avalanche seems to get along with him. And the fact that the child is followed around by both Kitty and Kurt, both of which whom get along with Lance, that'll make it even more so."

"Of course, now that you mention it, Lance did bump into him yesterday." Darkholme admitted. "This will do well, Magneto. This will do very well indeed."

*meanwhile, with Danny*

Danny looked at his schedule. "Great, I start with English. Just great." He arrived at his class. He decided to sit next to the window in the back. He yawned and placed his head on the desk. _Nap time_ he thought. He dozed off until his teacher tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at the man. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"I don't believe we've met. Are you new here?" The teacher asked. Danny nodded.

"Name's Danny. Danny Fenton."

"Well, Danny, my name is Henry McCoy. I'm surprised that you're here this early."

"Well, it's my first day, so I thought it would be better if I came early that way I'd find my classes."

"Makes sense. With that attitude, school might be easy for you."

"Thanks." Danny thought for a minute. "So, what classes do you teach? Besides English."

"Physical education and chemistry. Of course, some years I teach others."

"Oh. Must be hard, huh? You know, teaching three tough classes."

"Yes, well, I enjoy teaching. And that's because I like helping children with getting a bright future. What do you want to be?"

"An astronaut."

"Then I'll do my best to make sure you get there. But of course, that requires you to try as well."

"Alright."

The bell rang and students swarmed in. Danny looked out the window. It was sunny, too sunny. Something about it didn't seem right. Maybe it was his mood, but he was so tired that he couldn't tell. He sighed. _Nothing makes sense anymore_. He was dazed until he heard a familiar voice. "Danny? You're in my class?"

Danny turned to see Lance. "Yeah, I am. Or so it seems." he replied. Lance sat at the desk next to his.

"So, did you meet Xavier?" Lance questioned. Danny nodded. Lance smirked. "What do you think of him?"

"He's okay. Though, I must say, he's a bit persistent when wanting to help people, even if they don't want help."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. What did he try to help you with?"

"Some personal problems. Nothing I'm willing to spill. I prefer keeping things to myself, you know?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I have a thing for Kitty, and when I told the others in the Brotherhood, they teased me like there was no end. Now I don't tell them anything personal."

"My reasons are different, but at least we're on the same page."

"Yeah." Lance laughed when a boy with white hair and dark blue eyes came up to them.

"So, Lance, who's your new buddy over here?" He raced out. Danny rolled his eyes. _This must be Pietro._

"Well, _speedy_ , my name is Danny." Danny smiled mischievously. "And speaking of speedy, why did you ask the question so quickly? Is it because the brakes in you are broken? Or are you taking testosterone supplements?" Pietro turned red in embarrassment, not being able to think of any comebacks.

Lance laughed. _Man, I need to get tips from this guy! He's hilarious!_ "Good one, Danny."

"It's what I do best."

 _I'll get you for this, that I'm sure of. You better watch your back!_ Pietro thought as he went into a nearby seat. For the entire class, he kept an eye on Danny, looking for vulnerable points, but couldn't get any. After class was over, he secretly followed Danny to his next class, which was Algebra. He watched as Danny took notes and acted like a normal student. After two more classes of waiting for the right moment to strike, he found the perfect opportunity. He watched as Danny sat behind the school during lunch, by himself. Pietro smirked.

"Hey, look. One little twerp who's gonna lose his lunch!" He provoked. Danny glared, but resented himself from making his eyes glow.

"If you're looking for a fight, speedy, then let me warn you. You _won't_ win." He hissed.

"Oh really? I'm the fastest person alive and you think you can beat me?!"

"Yup." Danny took a bite out of his sandwich. Pietro quickly went to punch him, but went right through him instead.

"What the?! You have Kitty's power?!"

"Yeah… Well, that and a few others. When I said you can't win, I meant it." Danny turned invisible.

"H-hey! Where did you go?" Pietro stepped back only to be tripped by… air? No, it couldn't be. As he fell, he looked up to see Danny appear. "What the?! How did you? Where did you?"

"I'm a mutant and you're asking that? And I thought Technus was an idiot."

Pietro was pissed. Not only did he embarrass him, but he was making fun of him. Then his thoughts stopped in their track. The kid's a mutant? Does that mean? "Are you with the X-Men?!"

"Well, I live at their house, but I'm not going on missions. I already have a team that I belong to." Danny explained. He finished his lunch and got up. "Well, I'm heading to class." He left, leaving a confused Pietro.

*meanwhile*

Lance just finished his lunch and was heading towards his physical education class when Miss Darkholme stopped him. "We need to talk."

"Yes ma'am." _Oh shit. I hope I'm not in trouble for getting along with Danny._ He followed her to her office. "What's the problem?"

"Well, I've heard that you met the new student, Danny, at the fair yesterday. What do you know about him?"

"He is a great jokester. I was planning on getting some tips on some witty banter he has."

"I'm talking about his powers. What are they?"

 _Crap, I can't tell her that he's got over five powers! She'll tell Magneto!_ "He's a ghost type. Nothing big."

"Lance, I know you're not telling me everything. And unless you want to deal with the big guns, I suggest you tell me _everything_ that you know."

Lance gulped. He remembered Danny telling him that he was different, but couldn't figure out what he meant. And he was secretive for a teen his age, which meant something. What could Lance tell her without her getting interested in using Danny? Then he had an idea. "Well, he does have green eyes when he's angry. And they glow. That's all I know, okay? He's really secretive, so I don't know that much about him."

"Then how do you know what powers he has?"

"A trade off. He knew that I was a mutant, so we told each other what type of mutants we were."

"Is that so? Well, then I hope that you're not _lying_ to me. Now, off to class." She commanded. He nodded and left. She leaned back into her chair. "I believe he's still not telling us everything, _Magneto_."

Magneto came out of the shadows. "It's expected. However, I have an idea, one that will work."

Later that day, Lance was taking a nap. The reason to this was due to getting no sleep the night before. He can thank Blob for that. While he was asleep, a fifty year old Mastermind came up to him. He went inside Lance's head and read the memories of when the boy met Danny. He smirked. _So, the child Magneto is interested in is powerful. This will be an interesting play out._

He quietly left to where Magneto was. "Indeed, the child of your interest is powerful. The most powerful I've ever seen."

"Of course he is. My gut is never wrong." Magneto huffed. "I want you to meet him tomorrow. Just get a glimpse into his head. Find his full potential."

"Yessir. I will do as you wish." Mastermind started to leave when Magneto stopped him.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes, Magneto?"

"What of Rogue's power? Does she affect him?"

Mastermind smiled evilly. "No, sir. He is immune."

"How intriguing. Now leave."

Mastermind did as told. And the next day, he waited until Danny left school and was at a cafe. He went into the cafe as well. He sat at the table next to Danny's. He watched as the boy ordered a hot chocolate and coffee-cake. While watching, he himself ordered a coffee. When the waiter left, he turned his telepathy on. However, as he tried to get into the boy's head, his telepathic blasts were obliterated. Danny' mental fields were too strong for him! Unless, if he were to attain physical contact with the boy. _Maybe, just maybe it'll work_. He turned to Danny. "Hey, kid. I haven't seen your face around here before. You new to town?"

"Yeah. Why?" Danny looked at him quizzically.

"Just trying to be friendly, child. My name is Jason Wyngarde." He lifted his arm to the boy.

"Danny Fenton." Danny said before he grasped the man's hand to shake. As he did, he was dozed off as Mastermind went into his mind and felt a swarm of energy go through him. He knew that the boy was strong, but never expected this! It was as if the boy was a god! He tried accessing the boy's mental thoughts, but couldn't, so he settled with reading the boy's energy levels. They were off the charts. Then he sensed something else. _This boy, he's immortal! He won't age or die!_

He let go of Danny's hand as he finished gaining all the information he could. The boy was dazed for a few seconds, then regained consciousness. However, he didn't realize what happened. He shrugged off his dizziness and turned his attention to the food that had just arrived. He, thinking that he was on low blood sugar, quickly ate. He paid the waiter and took his hot chocolate with him. Mastermind received his coffee and paid the waiter. He then met up with Magneto.

"So?"

"The boy's potential is far beyond that of which I've seen. His power is great. Perhaps _too_ great. I was surprised that I even got to read his energy level, considering the strength of his mental shields."

"What else have you learned?"

"He's immortal. If I am not mistaken, his power level and immortality makes him very much like that of a deity."

"Perhaps he is. Which is why we need him to join us. He cannot fall into _his_ hands."

"You know, until that time comes, we should let him stay with the X-Men. They could indirectly help with our cause just by being around him."

"Yes, for now he seems safe, but if anything happens, we'll take extra measures and bring him somewhere where he won't be found."

"Sounds perfect."

 **Kay, so I am giving a hint of what is to come. But let me warn you, in the last part when Magneto gets the information from Mastermind, they are not talking about Xavier when they refer to** _ **his hands**_ **. They are referring to someone else. Can you figure out who it might be?**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three!**

Danny was in History class, dozing off. His teacher didn't notice, which was good for him. He hated history. They say the same damn things every year! At this point, he just didn't care anymore. It's been about two weeks and he already had an A or B in every class, except for math, which he had a C in. And the saddest part was, he was asleep half the time! To him, school was a joke now. There was no point in trying.

As Danny started to fall asleep, the class's telephone began to ring. The teacher answered while everyone, including Danny, stared at him, wondering what happened or who was in trouble. When the teacher finished talking, he turned to them. "Danny Fenton, you're being dismissed early." he said. Danny smirked.

"Yes!" He grabbed his belongings and left. He went outside to see Logan waiting. Danny ran up to him and put his belongings in the car. He sat in the passenger's seat. "So, why am I being picked up early?" he asked as Logan started the car. "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm not."

"Charles wants to talk to you. Don't know why, but he seems concerned."

"I bet it's because I keep everything to myself."

"Actually, I said the same thing. He told me that it had nothing to do with that."

"Then I wonder what he's concerned about."

"You and I both."

Logan pulled up to the institute and both of them walked inside. Charles was waiting for them in the library. Danny walked in. "Hi, Charles. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Danny, I was wondering if you could explain why your room looks as if a bomb went in it."

"That was your reason? For picking me up early?"

"One of them."

"I got upset when I couldn't find my yearbook from last year. I kinda went frantic and looked for it, throwing everything around. It has pictures and letters from my friends." Danny said. "From when they were alive."

"Oh. Well, that's understandable. Now, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Follow me." Charles led Danny to a circular room that had one only one pathway. At the end of the pathway, there was a giant computer attached to a helmet. "This is Cerebro. It's supposed to detect everyone on the planet, and when I use my telepathic powers, I am able to detect a certain group at will. Today, I decided to check to see if the students were at school. When I tried to look for you, however, it malfunctioned. It said that you were dead."

Danny gulped. _Should I tell them that I'm not really a mutant, but actually one of the undead? Being half ghost does make me that after all. And I know that they'd accept me, but would they believe me?_

Charles continued. "I wanted to make sure that you were alive and well. What I'd like to know is why it said that."

"Well, um, uh, I think my powers might have to do with it."

"How so?"

"My powers are like that of a ghost, and considering ghosts are dead, perhaps my powers are interfering with Cerebro's controls. They could be shielding me as dead."

"Perhaps. That could be a possibility, but for now, we'll consider it a theory. There's also something else. You have telekinesis, just like another student who also has telepathy. And I've also noticed that you have surprisingly strong mental barriers, ones that only a telepath should be able to have. I sensed them when I first met you."

"So you're implying that I might have telepathy."

"Yes. Though I wanted to test it."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Cerebro. And even though it can't sense you, if your are in fact a telepath, then it should work for you instantly."

"Alright. So, what do I do?"

"Put on the helmet and think of searching for someone."

"Alright then." Danny put on the helmet. "So, if I think of someone, and have telepathic powers, it'll show me where they are?" he asked. Charles nodded. Danny closed his eyes and thought of who he should search for. _Now that I think about it, aren't Robby and his friends planning on pranking someone right about now? I heard them mentioning something like that. I wonder what they're planning. I guess I will search for Robby._

As soon as the thought hit his mind, Cerebro started to hum. Danny opened his eyes to see the panels in in the room moving. They showed an image of Roberto and his friends hiding behind a wall really to throw balloons filled with paint at the jocks. They released their weapons, covering the jocks in all the colors of the rainbow. Danny laughed as he watched them run from the jocks. As soon as the chaos in the image was gone, he took off the helmet and looked at Charles. "So, uh, they're not in trouble are they?"

"I'll deal with them later." Charles stated. "But for now, let's focus on you. It seems my suspicions were right."

"So I have another power to add to the list. What else is new?"

"Your development in mutant abilities is the most interesting one I've ever seen. Other mutants who went through multiple powers at a time either had no control or died in the process. Yet you have neither of those side effects. And the strangest part is that you are continuously developing them. It's like there is no limit or end to your abilities."

"Well, I am able to adjust to situations very easily. In my family, it was necessary to stay sane. And uninjured." _And I'm already half dead._

"Injured? What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, my parents were very eccentric inventors."

"Alright then, we'll end it with that."

"So, uh, about my telepathic abilities, will they be easily controlled?"

"No. Telepathy is a very chaotic power. It normally takes a telepath years to master their abilities. And with all of your other abilities, and possible new abilities, it could take a while."

"Oh." Danny had a determined look. "I'm going to go to my room."

"Alright."

Danny went upstairs and in in his room. _Kay, I know that this is a stupid idea, but I'm going to try reading the mind of the first kid who contacts me or comes to my room._ He waited for a bit until he heard his phone ding. He looked at it. _Lance._ He read the text aloud. "Wanna hang out at my place?" He then texted "Sure." He went downstairs and told Charles and Logan that he was heading out.

"Be back by dinner, Danny." Charles said. Danny nodded and left. He transformed into his alter ego and flew to the Brotherhood's house. He found Lance's room and phased through. Lance waved, holding a video game. It was Doomed. Danny smirked.

"Just to let you know, I'm a master at this game!" Danny grabbed a controller. He beat Lance eight times in a row. Lance groaned.

"How did you win every time?!"

"I know all of the cheat codes. And when I say all of them, I mean it."

"Mind giving me tips sometime?"

"I don't mind at all. Though, I must say, my powers are the _ultimate_ cheat code."

"How so?"

"I can use them in the video game. I can go in the computer if I want to. However, I must physically overshadow the computer to do so, so I don't usually use it."

"Cool! Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yeah, yet everyone has something they can't do."

"So, wanna prank Toad?"

"Sure. But first, I gotta mention something. Turns out that besides the ghost powers, I'm also a telepath."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Cause I've already got too many powers as is, for a mutant."

"Hmm… We should use your powers to prank Toad. It'll be awesome!"

"Sounds like a plan." Danny and Lance went outside and snuck behind a bush. When Toad was visible in their view, Danny put his pointer fingers on his temples. "Well, here goes nothing." He whispered. He went inside of Toad's head. He decided to act like a 'conscience' and have Toad seem crazy. _Hello, Todd. Or should I say Toad?_ He mentally said. Toad looked around.

"Who's there?!"

 _No one is. I'm in your head. I exist inside you. You can't escape me. You're going to turn into a pink balloon very very soon. And someone will pop your doom!_

Toad screamed. He screamed and ran-hopped into a tree. He was knocked out. Danny and Lance high fived each other and laughed. Lance smirked. "What did you say?"

"I told him that I was in his head and that he couldn't escape me or the fate of being turned into a pink balloon and being popped!"

"Dude, that's so wrong! He seriously believed you!" Lance said, laughing at the same time.

"Wait till he finds out that it wasn't real! He's going to be so pissed!"

"Let's not let him know that it was us. In fact, let's leave the area so he doesn't find out."

"Roger that!" Danny saluted Lance and they left. Lance looked at Danny.

"So, when did you learn that you're a telepath?"

"Today. Charles tested me with Cerebro. He wanted to confirm if I had the ability due to my extremely high mental shields."

"And you already know how to use them? Damn you're good. I still have a hard time controlling my abilities."

"Are they partially based on emotion?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I don't know. I guess maybe I can sense it."

"Do you have any powers you can't fully control?"

"Yeah, I guess. One is my ghost sense. It goes off when a ghost enters the area, whether I want it to or not. There's also my eyes glowing green when I get angry. When strangers ask about it, I just say I accidentally absorbed too much radiation from one of my parents' inventions. After all, even though they're dead now, they used to make a lot of inventions."

"Oh, is there anything else?"

"I guess when I'm tired, I sometimes lose tangibility of one of my limbs, but that rarely happens anymore."

"Wow. Well, when I get angry, I start a miniature earthquake."

"Lucky for me that I'm air-born."

"Guess so."

"Well, I should head back to the Institute. Don't want to be late for dinner."

"Yeah, well, see ya!"

"Yup. Bye!" Danny returned to the institute to see Scott talking to some chick with red hair. He walked up to them. "Hey Scott, who's your girlfriend here?"

Scott turned red. "Well, uh, she's Jean. Jean, this is Danny, our newest member."

"Hello Danny." Jean said.

"Yo." Danny replied. "Are you the telepath?"

"Yes, I am. But I also have-"

"Telekinesis. I know."

"So, how about you? What can you do?"

"Jean, the real question is, what can't he do?" Scott informed. Danny turned a shade of green, blushing. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that, Scott?"

"The kid's got nineteen different abilities!"

"Um, twenty actually." Danny corrected.

"Nineteen. Twenty. What's the difference? And you said that you are always developing more!"

Jean looked at Danny shocked. "How are you alive?! The amount of powers you have could easily destroy you!"

"Hehe…" Danny scratched the back of his head. "Guess I'm lucky?"

"Guess you are. But be careful of the power hungry mutants. They will certainly try to use you."

"Yeah, I know. People keep on telling me."

"Oh yeah, Danny, did you hear? Roberto got in some serious trouble with the Professor for pranking the jocks. He's grounded for a week! And the Professor's groundings are ferocious!" Scott told him.

Danny flinched. "Yeah, I did. You can kinda blame me for him getting caught. I may or may not have used one of my powers to see what he was doing Charles was around."

"Why do you call him by his first name? Everyone else calls him Professor."

"Because I prefer calling him Charles. I don't want to be reminded of school the moment I'm home, you know!"

"Point." After a moment, Scott asked, "So, what power did you use to spy on Robby?"

"Well, it turns out I also have telepathy."

"Prove it!"

Danny smirked. He mentally told Scott _Toad is a wimpy ass bitch!_ Scott laughed.

"Guess you're right! And yeah, he seriously is a wimp!"

"Told you so."

Jean was dumbfounded by all of this. "Danny, what type of mutant are you?"

"I'm a ghost type of mutant, mainly. I'm not sure about the telepathy, but every other power is ghost related."

"What about the ice and energy lasers?" Scott questioned.

"Ectoblasts and ecto-ice, you mean? They're made out of ectoplasm, duh."

"Ectoplasm is real? And it's dangerous?!"

"Yup. Deadly at times too. Can kill millions just as easily as a bomb."

"You're joking!"

"No I'm not. Far from it, actually."

"That's awesome."

"Thanks. So, uh, is there anyone else back that I haven't met yet?"

"Yes, Evan. Black kid, blond hair. Has spikes as his mutant power. Hard to miss. Professor Ororo is back too."

"Cool. Well, see you." Danny went inside. He saw Charles talking to a black woman with white hair. Not as bright as Danny's alter ego's hair, but pretty damn close to it. She was wearing a white shirt and a purple skirt that was down to her ankles. _That must be Ororo. Time to play stupid._ He walked up to them. "Hi Charles. Who's this?"

"Hello, Danny. This is Ororo, one of the teachers here." Charles said. Ororo smiled.

"A new face? Nice to meet you, Danny." She held out her hand.

"Same here." Danny replied, shaking her hand.

 _So cold, it's as if he is dead_ she thought. She looked at the young halfa. "Your hand is extremely cold, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that I have a very cold body temperature. A healthy temperature for me is eighty eight degrees." Danny explained. "Surrounding temperatures don't really affect me though."

"Amazing."

"If you say so."

"Actually, young Danny here is a very talented mutant." Charles informed.

"Is that so? What can you do, Danny?"

"Um, where do I start?"

"Well, Danny here has twenty powers and is doing a great job of controlling them." Charles told Ororo.

"Twenty?! How is he alive?!"

 _I'm not_ Danny grumbled mentally. He was lucky he had strong mental barriers, or he'd have a lot of explaining to do. He sighed. "Please don't make such a big deal out of it. My head's starting to hurt with everyone freaking out about it. It's annoying too."

"Sorry, I didn't know it troubled you."

"It's fine. After all, you weren't here all week dealing with the other students asking about a thousand questions a minute."

"Well, you are the only mutant with as many powers as you have." Ororo pointed out.

"True." _Except when you include Dani. But she's back in my world, traveling around from country to country._ _I really miss her. And everyone else. Why did they have to go? It's not fair! They didn't deserve to die! Next time I see Fright Knight, I'll-_

"Danny!"

Danny snapped out of his thoughts to see Kurt and Kitty. They were dragging Evan with them. Kitty waved. "Danny, this is Evan. Evan, this is Danny." she said. Evan looked at Danny.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So, you like skateboarding?"

"Not really. I don't know how."

"That stinks. Do you like the Festering Boils?"

"Sorry, never heard of them."

"Really?! You haven't?! What planet have you been living on?"

"Obviously not planet porcupine, that is for certain."

"Did Logan tell you to call me that?!"

"No, but Scott told me what your powers are."

"Oh. Well, I don't like being called porcupine."

"I don't care. It suits me."

"Whatever Dan."

"What did you call me?!" Danny hissed with a lot of venom in his voice, eyes glowing his famous toxic green.

"I called you Dan. You know, short for Danny?"

"I'll tell you here and now, don't _ever_ call me Dan ever again!" The lights in the room went berserk. The air went so cold that it sent shivers down everyone's spines. They looked at him, shocked. Danny noticed what he was doing and took a deep breath. Everything went back to normal. "Got it?"

"Yessir!" Evan yelped. He was terrified. The kid was like a ghost that you read in horror books. They weren't something that people would want to fuck around with. Kitty and Kurt were a little frightened as well.

"Dude! Why ver you so angry? It's just a nickname!" Kurt questioned. Danny looked at him.

"Well, it brings back bad memories. Terrifying ones."

"Oh."

"They can't really be that bad, can they?" Kitty asked.

"They can, Kitty. They really can. They gave me PTSD."

"What?! But you're, like, fourteen! How can you have PTSD?!"

"You're asking that after you saw how badly injured I was when Logan found me? Well, let me tell you something, the memories that the name Dan remind me of are a hundred, no, a thousand times worse than that! They shake my very core! How the hell do you not see that!" Danny blurted. He ran upstairs in anger. Kitty started to chase him.

"Wait!" She began, but Kurt grabbed her arm.

"Leave him be. I think he vants to be left alone."

"But he, I, he is mentally hurt! He needs help!"

"I'm sorry Kitty, but he won't let anyone help him. He's afraid." Charles said. Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Afraid of what?"

"I don't know. But judging by the fact he avoids talking or mentioning anything about his past life, it might be serious."

"If it's serious then he needs to let us help him!"

"Ah can try." They all turned to see Rogue. "Ya' know, tap him, gain some of his memories. We could help him that way."

"As kind as your offer is, Rogue, I'm afraid to have to tell you that he's immune to your abilities."

"Then how about you pry into his mind while he's asleep. It could work, ya' know! An' he wouldn't know! If he needs help that badly, it couldn't hurt to try!"

"His mental barriers are too strong for me to break through. I'm afraid that it won't work."

"But yer the strongest telepath around!"

"On the contrary, Danny is. Found out today."

"No way!" Kitty exclaimed. "How many more powers is he going to get?!"

"I don't know, Kitty. Perhaps his power development never ends."

"You know, I never meant to cause trouble." Evan said. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright Evan. Danny is a sensitive child. He often gets angry over small things."

"Does he now?" Ororo asked. "How often?"

"Every day. His eyes often turn green when he's angered."

"My, that is interesting. There's also another thing I'd like to know. Why doesn't he call you Professor like the rest of the students?"

"Perhaps he doesn't see me as one. Perhaps he sees me as a man who simply is letting him live here. He never asks for help, nor does he train with the other students. He simply goes to school, does his homework, and hangs around. I asked him why, and he said that the training courses were too easy for him. I asked him to demonstrate, and he did. He beat the highest level of every training exercise without breaking a sweat. In fact, he seemed _bored_ the entire time. His energy said the same."

"Is he joining the rest of us on missions as an X-Men?"

"No, he told me that he doesn't want to. He was in a team before, and they all died. He doesn't want to be reminded of them."

"Oh."

An hour later, it was dinner time. Everyone, including Danny, sat down to eat. However, he was silent the entire time. He didn't look at anyone. He just ate silently and went back upstairs. Everyone except Charles, Ororo, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, and Rogue, was confused. Jamie looked at Kitty. "What's with him?"

"He's upset right now. It's best not to bug him."

"Okay."

Kurt finished his meal soon after. He cracked a few jokes, then went upstairs. As he was on his way to his room, he heard crying coming from Danny's room. He decided to eavesdrop.

"Why? Why do I have to be reminded of him? That's not me! I won't become him! I promised! So why do I have to be reminded of him? Why? Why did everyone I care about have to die?! I thought I prevented that at the Nasty Burger! Why does time have to repeat itself? Why am I so weak?! I couldn't save them! I couldn't save myself! Or at least what's left of me!"

 _What's left of him? What's he talking about?_

"I don't want anyone else hurt! Why couldn't death just completely take me too?! I deserve to die more than they do! Why did Fright Knight have to kill them? Why did he have to destroy my home? Kill everyone in it? I can still see it! It-it won't leave my head! Their screams, their agonizing deaths, they won't stop! It hurts! I can't stand it! I can't go through it again! I can't see that again! It'll drive me crazy! The screams, they just won't stop. It's like a broken CD player. It won't stop repeating itself. It won't leave me alone! They won't leave me alone! Fright Knight will pay for what he's done! When I see his face again, I'll him apart! I'll make him feel their pain! The pain he caused to so many! So many innocent. He will pay." Danny's voice started to break up again. He was once again crying. Kurt pulled his ear away from the door.

 _I have to tell the Professor!_ He ran downstairs. He pulled Charles to the side. Once in a different room, Kurt said, "You won't believe what I overheard Danny say! As I was walking to my room, I heard him crying, and out of curiosity, I decided to eavesdrop."

"Let me see." Charles read the memory and his eyes widened. "They were murdered? His family as well as his town?! The poor child! He really is going through a lot."

"The part that seemed to hit me the most was when he said about how he couldn't even save what's left of him. For some reason, it really bothers me. What could he mean by that?"

"I have no idea, Kurt. But thank you for telling me this. We're now a step closer to helping Danny."

"More like a step away! Now there are more questions than before! For example, who's Fright Knight? Why was he after Danny? Why did he kill everyone Danny cared for? How did he murder them? And what else is Danny hiding? And who is the guy he said he won't turn into?"

"Perhaps the last question we already know the answer to. Perhaps he is speaking of Dan. He did act as if Dan was another person, and it's part of his name. Perhaps Dan is a dark version of himself. A side he doesn't want to become."

"Maybe, but why? Why does he call it Dan?"

"I don't know. However, I'm going to check on him." Charles went upstairs using the elevator and went to Danny's room. He knocked on the door. "Danny? May I come in?"

"Why?" Danny called back.

"One of the students could hear you crying. I wanted to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. Come in."

Charles went in. He looked at Danny and could tell that the boy was indeed crying. His eyes were red, and fresh streaks where tears came down stained his cheeks. Charles sighed. "You aren't alright if you're crying, Danny. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just bad memories is all. Nothing important."

"Danny…"

"Not that it matters. You shouldn't care. I deserve them anyway."

"No you don't. You're only a child, Danny. If something is bothering you, you should ask for help or comfort. You shouldn't deal with all of your problems alone."

"That's nice and all, but I need to handle them on my own. Only I can solve my problems. They're my battles to fight alone. Even with your help and kindness, even with everyone accepting me, I'll always be alone. I'm surprised that you're wasting your time with a kid like me."

"Danny, you're not alone. You're never alone. You're amongst friends here."

"Friends…" Danny's eyes went blank. "Friends… I will always lose them they're never within my reach. I'm like a plague. I'm gone. They're gone. They died. They're not coming back. They're-"

"Danny! Snap out of it! That's not true! We're all here for you! You're not a burden! You're part of the family now! You're not alone!" He shook Danny until the halfa regained his senses.

"Wha?! Did I space out?" Danny grabbed at his head. "I feel so dizzy."

"Danny, whatever happened was in the past, right? You have family now. You shouldn't be afraid to ask for help. We're here for you."

Danny teared up again. "I just don't want others to feel my pain! To see what I've seen! I'm afraid of what will happen! Of what already happened! It haunts me like a shadow! It's always there! It won't leave me be! It hurts! I don't want others going through this! Especially you! You help enough kids as is! I don't want to cause death or pain! I have to keep everything to myself! It's the only way!"

"No it's not, Danny. You hold too much in. We are _willing_ to help you with the burden you hold. We want to help."

"Everyone is better off not helping me."

"Everyone except _you_. You aren't better off. Please, let me help you Danny. Please don't fight alone."

"No, it's too much for any human to handle, even if you are a mutant."

"Danny, you're a human too. A mutant like me, and human like everyone else. You're also a child. You _need_ help. It's not good to hold it in."

"I don't care. I don't care about what happens to my health. So long as everyone else is okay. So long as they don't suffer, I'm okay. There's no point in you worrying about me. I won't die. I can't die. I've already tried. I'll just heal right back up again. I won't end. I'm cursed."

"Danny, you're not cursed. It's a gift, just like the rest of your powers. You're not alone, so stop hiding in a shell. I help Logan too. He went through the first two world wars and maybe even the Vietnam war as well. I've seen a lot through his eyes. You aren't the only one."

"So he _has_ gone through war. I guess I'm right. there."

"Please Danny, let me help."

"You can't help me, no one can."

"You never know until you let me try. You'd be surprised by how much I can help. I'm not just a crippled, old man you know."

Danny laughed a little at the last part. "Says the one in a wheelchair. I really appreciate that you care and all, but I already caused enough trouble as is."

"You didn't cause trouble, Danny. You're a good kid. And you deserve help, not pain and loneliness. That's the last thing you need."

"But it's still there. It won't go away, no matter what."

"You can mend. Just let me help you."

"You're persistent, aren't you Charles?"

"Only because I want to help."

"Well, I guess I can start and tell you that I'm not really a human."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how you said that a human could never survive with the number of powers I have? And how Cerebro said I was dead?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, that's because I am dead. Half dead to be more precise. I'm half ghost."

"Half ghost? But how-"

"My parents were ghost hunters. They built a ghost portal. It didn't work. I was dared to go inside it. I did. It turned out the _on_ button was inside it. I accidentally pressed it, and the portal activated. It half killed me. I became what I am now. Not alive, yet not dead. I'm somewhere in between."

"Oh my. What happened next?"

"When I crawled out of the portal, my friends and I were shocked. I was in my ghost form. But soon after, I passed out, and I transformed back to normal. At the time, my blood temperature was still that of a normal human, but even still I had a fever. My friends told my parents that an accident with the portal happened and I was driven to the hospital. Soon after I left, I tried controlling the powers I had, and often failed. And it didn't help with my parents being ghost hunters because all of their equipment detected me, giving me less time to practice. I had to avoid them as much as I could. A couple weeks later, my friends and I started to fight ghosts that caused mayhem in town. Everything was great, aside from Dan, until a few weeks ago. That's when everybody died. When they were murdered by one of my enemies. I won't let you see my memories of how they were murdered, or of any part of my past, but the brief summary about me should be enough."

"I guess. But think about this, none of this is _your_ fault. You are merely the victim here. And your friends and family are always with you, even if you cannot see them." Charles said. Danny smiled a little and hid under the covers.

"I'll try. Good night Charles."

"Good night Danny." And with that, Charles left the room.

 **Yeah yeah, it's shorter than the other two chapters. And you're probably wondering why I made Lance get along with Danny. Well, I'm not going to tell you, suckers! Only I will know! *laughs evilly* And Danny telling Charles Xavier? It was bound to happen, you guys know how persistent he Charles can be, especially when he is worried! Besides, it's been two weeks in the story, that's long enough for me!** **Because I'm impatient as fuck!**

 **Well, please review and subscribe! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4!**

 **Time to explore!**

 **As you read.**

 **A heart can bleed.**

 **As it mends.**

 **The chapter ends.**

 **Okay, let's begin.**

In Danville, Virginia, a young Danielle (Dani) Fenton and Valerie Gray were still adjusting to their new surroundings. Dani was playing videogames while Valerie was making dinner. As she was, she accidentally cut her hand. "Fuck!" She dropped the knife and ran to the sink. If was bleeding more profoundly. "Fuck, fuck! Fuck!" Stop bleeding already!" The blood stopped moving. Valerie's eyes widened. "Dani, I think you need to see this!"

"See what, Val?" Dani asked as she paused her game walked over. She looked at Valerie's hand. "Holy shit! We need to bandage it!"

"Dani, that's not what I'm talking about! The blood stopped moving! On my command!"

"Cool!"

"No it's not! You know how people in this dimension react to metahumans!"

"Who cares? You have powers! You can prove them wrong!"

"Point." Valerie turned on the radio. "So, wanna help me with dinner?"

"You bet!"

As they cooked, Valerie had something on her mind. It's been through her head for a while now. In fact, ever since she _met_ Dani, the question stuck in her head. She looked at the young halfa. "Dani, about your cousin, Phantom, is he half ghost too?"

"..."

"Dani, is he?"

Dani slowly nodded. "H-he is."

"Is he anyone I know?"

"Yeah, h-he is. I might as well tell you now. He's Danny. Danny Fenton."

Valerie's eyes widened. "It can't be! I-I've been hunting one of my own friends?! For about a year?! Until meeting you? I-I can't believe this! I hurt one of my friends." She looked down at her trembling hands. "I'm such a terrible friend."

"Val, don't be so hard on yourself. He told me what happened. He understood why you hated him. Well, er, half of him."

"Why didn't he tell me? I would've stopped attacking!"

"He didn't tell anyone really. Only he, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and I knew. And he didn't tell them. Sam and Tucker were there when he became a halfa and Jazz saw him transform."

"What about you?"

"Well, the truth is, I'm sort of his clone. A female version. But I still have my own mind. And Danny and I call each other cousins."

"D-did Vlad make you?"

"Yeah, he did. He was attempting to create a 'perfect' clone of Danny because he wouldn't become his son. I was only one of the many _mistakes_. But at the same time, I was the only one with emotions and a mind of my own. Danny saw that, so he wouldn't fight me. When I found out that Vlad was using me, I decided to help Danny escape and from that day on we considered each other cousins."

"And what about that green ghost dog?"

"Oh Cujo? He's the ghost of one of the guard dogs from Axion labs. He simply took a liking to Danny."

"Oh. So, uh, when do you think Danny will find us?"

"Hopefully soon. I miss him." Dani looked down. Then all of a sudden, she turned blue and her skin became cold as ice. "Oh no, not now!"

"Dani, what's happening?!"

"M-my ice abilities! They're kicking in!"

"Come on then! We're going into a forest so you can release it!"

Dani nodded and they went to the forest. Dani ran a few yards away from Valerie and released her ice. It covered everything in its path. Valerie was glad that she didn't get caught in _that_. She watched as the ice covered the ground in front of her. Dani went up to her. "I guess that will have to do for now."

"You know, if hell actually exists, you and Danny could actually _freeze_ it over."

"Yeah, we could! After all, only ecto lava can melt ecto ice!"

"So, when do you think Danny will find us?"

"Well, when the news talks about unmeltable ice in the forest near Danville, Danny surely will find this interesting. There's no way he couldn't!"

"So soon then."

"Yep, very soon."

Meanwhile, in Bayville, New York…

It was chaos in the Xavier Institute. Why? Simple. Bobby learned that Danny has better ice powers than him. Now the two were creating ice sculptures as a contest. Because it's fucking logical that this would happen, so fuck off haters! Ice sculpture contests for life! Danny kept on winning as his wouldn't melt during the judging. He yawned carelessly as Bobby kept on challenging him. The young halfa looked at the mutant boy. "Just give up. You're embarrassing yourself."

"I can't let you beat me at _my_ special abilities! They're mine!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Man you're annoying! My abilities are more enhanced, so get over it!" Danny walked off, trying to calm down. It's been a week since he told Charles that he was half ghost, and six days since he told Logan, as he did in fact trust him. Both of them kept it a secret from everyone else, Danny's request. And he went to them when annoyed or angered for both verbal advice or just to distract himself from his problems, just like now.

Since Logan was currently on a mission, he went to Charles, who was in his private study. "Hi Charles."

"Hello Danny, is there something you need?"

"Not really. Just came to hang out. Away from a jealous Bobby, who lost his title as the champion of ice."

Charles chuckled. "I see. Well, he was always a competitive boy. Always trying to prove himself."

Then all of a sudden, alarms for the mini Cerebro went off. Charles opened it. "Seems there's a new mutant."

Cerebro started to produce a 3D image of a teenage girl. She was carmel skin toned with green eyes and curly black hair down to her waist. Danny's eyed widened. "Valerie?!"

" _Valerie Gray, age 14, current location Danville, Virginia."_ Cerebro said. Charles looked at Danny.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, but how is she here? I came from a different dimension, as does she!" Then Danny laughed. "Oh, I see. Clocky sent her to your dimension as well."

"Clock-y?"

"The friend that saved me."

"Oh." Charles was silent for a moment, then he looked at the young halfa. "Danny, I know that you don't go on missions, but would you like to come with me to ask her if she could join us?"

Danny didn't hesitate. "Yes, Charles. I want to come."

"Then let's get going. The X-Jet is ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Danny smirked.

"Yo, may I come?" A voice from behind them asked. They turned to see Evan.

"Of course, Evan. I don't see why not. But Danny here will do the talking."

"Yes, Professor." They went to the X-Jet and climbed aboard. Charles and Evan strapped themselves in while Danny took the wheel. He piloted the plane with ease. As they headed towards Danville, Danny sighed.

"So, Evan, how much did you hear?"

"I was walking to the kitchen when I heard the Professor ask if you wanted to go with him to recruit a mutant to the institute. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. By the way, sorry for blowing up on you when we met. I usually keep my cool and should've expected that someone would try to give me that nickname."

"It's cool, man. You know, you seem to be a mix of Professor X and Logan."

"Really? How so?"

"You have a cool and collected nature like the Professor, only with the whole teen side of you, and you are scary when angered just like Logan. Also, I heard that you were in pretty bad shape when Logan found you."

"Haha, I never really thought about that."

Charles pulled out a book. Evan laughed.

"Yeah, anyway, nobody bothered telling me, what type of mutant are you?"

"A ghost type. I actually have a cousin with the same exact powers, but last I heard, she was in Japan." A few moments of silence then Danny added, "Then again, I haven't heard from her in two months."

"That explains a lot."

"I'm sure it does."

A half an hour later, they arrived at their destination. They cloaked the jet and walked to the apartment that Valerie lived in. Danny knocked. The three of them heard a crashing sound. "Coming!" a voice from inside the apartment shouted. A few seconds later, the door opened.

Valerie' eyes widened and she tackled the halfa in front of her with a hug. "Danny! Oh my god! Are you okay?! How are you?! Where have you been living?! Are you eating enough?! How did you find me?!"

Danny weakly laughed as he was being crushed by his friend. "Okay, answers in order are yes, I'm okay considering what happened, in Bayville, yes I am, and Charles here found you." Danny gestured to the Professor. Valerie shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet you Charles." She shook Evan's hand too. "And nice to meet you as well." Then she turned to Danny. "By the way, I'm not the only one here."

"What?"

"Just come in. We were about to eat anyway."

Everyone went inside and followed Valerie to the living room. Danny gasped. "Dani?!"

Dani looked up and saw her cousin. "Danny! Thank goodness you're alright!" She flew over to Danny and hugged him. "I'm so sorry about what you had to go through! I wish I could've helped you!"

"It's okay, cuz. I'm alive, right? That means something."

"Hehe, true." Dani smiled. "I'm glad I get to see you again! It's been so long."

"Me too, Dani. Me too."

"Yo, you're both named Danny? That's a little weird." Evan commented. Danny shook his head.

"No, Evan, our names aren't exactly the same. I'm Danny with a _y_ , short for Daniel, and she is Dani with an _I_ , short for Danielle."

"Oh. Well, that's weird. You two even look alike. If I didn't know you were cousins, I would've mistaken you two for twins!"

"We get that a lot."

"Yeah, you don't know the _halfa_ it." Dani snickered. Danny rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile grow on his face.

 _Nice one, Dani. Even if it is cliché._ He mentally told her. She giggled. She didn't realize that Danny spoke to her with telepathy. Danny smiled. "So, Valerie has been taking care of you?"

"Yep!"

"That's nice of her." Danny looked over at Valerie. "Thanks, Val."

"No problem. She's practically an angel for me."

Danny laughed nervously. "Hehe… Angels."

Evan smirked. "Actually, Danny here saved a bunch of people from a fire a few weeks ago and was called an angel by the public! Now every time he saves someone, he's called an angel."

"Dude! That's so not cool!"

"What? It's true!" He turned to Charles. "Right, Professor?"

"As true as it is, Evan, we aren't here to gossip." As Evan pouts a bit, Charles turned to Dani and Valerie. "We're here because you're a mutant like us."

"Except for me. I'm here to see you guys again." Danny added.

"Well, anyway, we were wondering if you would like to join us at my institute for the gifted."

"Is Danny staying there?" The girls said in unison.

"Yes he is."

"Then we'd love to go."

Danny smiled. "That means I get to see two familiar faces now! I'm glad!" He hugged them. As he let go, his cousin looked at Charles.

"Oh, and Charles? If I have to share a room with someone, I'd rather it be my cousin and Valerie."

"Both of them? I guess that can be arranged. But we'll have to give you three a larger bedroom."

"Sounds good to me." Valerie told him. The two halfas nodded.

Evan was dumbstruck. "Whoa, hold up! You three are going to share a room?! But Danny is a boy and you two are girls!"

"Are you implying that my cousin is a perv?!" Dani questioned, eyes glowing toxic green.

"No, of course not! I'm just saying that it is a little weird is all!"

"No it isn't! Valerie is like a sister to me and Danny is my _blood_ cousin! We're practically family!"

"Okay, okay! Please calm down! I'm sorry!"

"You better be!" Dani breathed. As she calmed down, her eyes turned back to blue.

 _She's as scary as her cousin!_ Evan thought. Danny heard his thought and snickered. Evan glared at him. _Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up! See if I care!_

 _Oh, don't worry, I will! And just so you know, Dani here is going to get telepathy too._

 _Really? How do you know? Are you a psychic now too?_

 _No, but she always gained the same powers as me! Haha! Now there are two ghost mutants haunting the institute!_

 _Oh dear hell…_

 _More like heaven!_ Danny turned his attention to the Professor. "So, when do we leave?"

"Tonight if possible."

"Perfect, actually. Our landlord was going to kick us out anyway." Valerie said. "Mainly because _someone_ insulted him a thousand times."

Dani laughed. "But everything I said was true! Down to his stupid clown shoes!"

Valerie and Danny facepalmed. Evan snorted. Charles raised an eyebrow. But everyone decided to drop the conversation. After a bit, and the girls packing, they all left for the institute. As they walked inside, Danny smiled. "Logan, you're back!"

Logan turned to them. "Hey, Danny. I see you are too. I was wondering where you were, but nobody knew." He walks over. "On my way back, I gotcha' something." Logan gave Danny a set of keys. Bike keys. Danny looked up.

"Thanks, Logan!"

"You're welcome, kid. So, who are these two?" Logan asked, gesturing towards the girls.

"My cousin and friend. Turns out Clocky helped them too."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Well, wanna see your new bike?"

"Sure!"

"I wanna see too!" Dani said. They went to the garage. Next to Logan's bike was a slightly smaller one. It was mostly black and white, with a toxic green design of a skull on each side and toxic green wheels. The bike was shaped a lot like Logan's, even though the color scheme was different. Danny sat on his motorcycle. As he gripped the handles of the steering wheel, he smirked.

"This is pretty nice."

"Glad you like it. How about tomorrow you take her for a spin?"

"Sure, I like that idea."

"Can I come too?" Dani begged.

"Sure, cuz."

Meanwhile, with Evan…

"Professor, why does Logan seem to favor Danny?" Evan questioned. "He never gets us anything like that, or call us by our real names that often!"

"I believe it has to do with how he can relate to Danny. They are very similar in many ways after all. But also, I noticed that they had a connection. As if Logan was meant to raise Danny. Perhaps Logan is becoming a father figure for the boy."

"So you're saying that it's like me and Auntie O's relationship? How she's the most parental towards me?"

"That's exactly what I mean. As you know, Logan's powers are based off of a pack animal, even if he is like a lone wolf. When he chooses someone to be in _his_ pack, or in this case, his personal family, he will favor them and protect them."

"But aren't we all family here?"

"Yes, we are, but you and the rest of the students are like nieces and nephews to Logan. Danny to him is a son."

"Oh."

Valerie, who listened to everything simply rolled her eyes. _Like I haven't heard that before! Seriously, why do people almost always want to adopt Danny?! Because he's relatable? I sure hope that's not the only reason!_

Just then, Kitty and Kurt walked in the room. Kurt waved. "Hey, Professor! Who's this?"

"Why hello, Kurt. Kitty. This here is Valerie Gray. She's a new student here."

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Valerie!"

"You as well." Valerie said.

"So, like, what are your powers?" Kitty asked.

"I apparently can control my blood. Found out today."

"That's so cool!"

"Um, thanks?"

"Kitty here can phase through things and Kurt can teleport." Charles explained.

"What can he do?" Valerie pointed to Evan. Evan smirked as he let spikes come out of his skin. Valerie stepped back. "Okay, so that of a humanized porcupine."

Evan groaned. "Why does everyone call me that?!"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you are like one!" Valerie replied. Evan turned red.

"I'm going upstairs. See ya!" He left. Valerie just laughed.

"In denial, he is." Just then, Logan, Danny, and Dani came in the room. Valerie looked at them and smiled. "So, what's the bike like?"

Danny smirked. "Pure awesomeness."

A few minutes later, Danny, Dani, and Valerie settled in their room. After making her bed, Valerie turned to Danny, who was reading an astronomy book whilst sitting on his bed. She walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Danny turned white from shock. As soon as Valerie let go of him, he asked, "What are you talking about? Why are you sorry?"

"For hunting you back in our dimension."

"Wha? How?" He turned his attention to Dani. "You told her, didn't you?"

Dani rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, I did. But in my defense, she was _bound_ to find out!"

Danny laughed. "I understand." He looked back at Valerie. "Val? If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I'm the one who ruined your dad's career."

"Yeah, but by accident. What I did was on purpose. And you even apologized in your ghost form to me many times! But I never listened!"

"And I don't blame you. Answer me this, did people really think twice about attacking or not trusting a ghost in general?"

"No, not really."

"Exactly. Please don't worry about it. Besides, it was in the past."

"Okay, Danny. I'll try not to worry over it." She yawned. "Well, good night you two."

"Night." Danny and Dani replied. They all went to bed.

 **Sorry this one is short. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Next chapter will be longer and more interesting, promise.**

 **Anyway, please review and subscribe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! And welcome to chapter five! Enjoy!**

Danny woke up to Dani hitting him with a pillow. "Get up, Danny! Time to go motorcycling!"

Danny stretched. "Yeah, yeah. We have to eat breakfast first though." He looked over to see Valerie laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just looking at a friend who mumbled in his sleep. _About stars_."

"What's so funny about that?"

"It's funny how obsessed you are with outer space. Even in your sleep!"

Danny blushed. "A-am not!"

"Sure you aren't!" Dani and Valerie said in unison. Danny pouted.

"Let's go eat."

The three of them went downstairs to the dining room. There, they saw Bobby, Amara, Sam, Rahne, and Rogue. The trio sat down. Dani decided to eat eight waffles. Danny and Valerie face just knew that Dani was going to get sick. Danny looked at his cousin. "Dani, do you really expect to go motorcycling with as much as you're eating? You'll end up getting severe motion sickness."

"Who cares? Live life to your own expectations. Forget rules!"

"Dani, rules and health are two different things."

"Not in my book they're not!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

Bobby looked at Danny. "You have a motorcycle?! Since when?!"

"Since yesterday. But that's none of your business. Besides, it's not like you're going to get to ride it."

"But you're fourteen! You're not even old enough to drive!"

"Yeah, sure. But I drive like a pro, so it's not like I'm going to get pulled over. And I'll just use my telepathy if I do."

Dani and Valerie looked at each other, both shocked. After breakfast, they grabbed Danny by the arm and dragged him into the library. Then they turned to him. "You're a telepath?!"

Danny nodded. "Found out a few weeks ago. It comes in handy."

"I'm sure it does." Valerie laughed.

"Does that mean I'm going to get telepathy too?"

"Yeah, you will. You are my ghost cousin after all. It's bound to happen." Danny answered. Just then, Logan came into the room.

"You two ready?"

The halfas nodded. They said bye to Valerie and followed Logan to the garage. The halfas mounted onto Danny's bike while Logan mounted his own. Once the gate was opened, they took off.

As Danny drove, he smiled. "The bike even runs smoothly. Nice."

Dani nodded. "I agree! So, will I ever get to drive?"

"Maybe. But you need to learn how to drive a car first."

"Why a car?"

"Because it's safer."

"Oh."

Logan heard them, thanks to his hearing. "Haha, smart choice. Just don't let Kitty attempt to teach ya. She's a little crazy behind the wheel."

"Aye, aye captain!" Dani replied. Danny laughed a little.

"Don't worry, I'll teach her. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Alright then. You two up for-" Logan was interrupted by another motorcycle nearly crashing into his. Danny turned himself, Dani, and the motorcycle intangible before the attacker could even hit them. Logan growled. "Sabertooth!"

Sabertooth glanced at Logan. "Wolverine."

Danny and Dani knew something bad was going to go down, so they transformed. As they did, so did Danny's bike. The parts that were white turned black and vise versa. The green skulls turned into the Danny Phantom symbol. And the green tires gave off a radiant glow. The halfas smirked.

"You feel like kicking ass?"

"You bet, Dani!"

Logan looked at them. "I know you two are powerful, but this is my fight." He blocked one of Sabertooth's attacks and countered it with popping a wheel in Sabertooth's bike. The halfas laughed as the lion like mutant crashed into a tree.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning!" Dani giggled.

"In the morning? More like night! The mothafucka is so much of a feline that he doesn't even need a lonely guy cat! Old maid gone testosterone!" Danny added.

"So true!"

Logan smiled a little. But it soon faded as Sabertooth raised, growled, and chased after him. Logan sped out of the way, gesturing the halfas to do the same. Dani held on as her cousin pressed on the gas. But instead of going onto the road, it drove into the air. "The fuck?" Danny thought out loud. He looked at Dani, who simply shrugged. He did the same then steered in the direction of Sabertooth. He raised his hand and aimed it at him, shooting him with an ectoblast. Sabertooth went flying into a metal pole and was knocked out. Logan face palmed.

"It was my battle, you two."

"Yeah, until it became obvious that he's a fruitloop!" Danny snickered. Logan sighed then looked up at the halfas.

"Would you please explain?"

"Oh, the term _fruitloop_ is referred to as someone who is completely psychotic or a sociopath. Dani and I used it around adults back in our world to prevent from getting in trouble."

"That's interesting. Ever got caught using that?"

"Nope. Not once." Danny drove down to the ground and transformed back to normal. Dani shrugged and became human as well. "Humans in my world were kind of stupid for the most part. Can't say the same for the ghosts though. The majority were average in intelligence."

"Got it. Anyway, I gotta bring Sabertooth to a different continent." Logan told them, picking up the unconscious mutant. Danny had an idea.

"Wait, let me distort his memories! We can consider it training for my telepathic powers!"

Logan smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

*linebreaktosaythatrandycunninghamisafuckingninja*

Logan dropped off a mentally traumatized Sabertooth at the icy Antarctic wastelands. As he closed the latch in the X-Jet, he turned to a very satisfied Danny Fenton. "We're set."

Danny nodded. "Well, buckle up then, because it's time do some speed flying before Charles finds out."

Logan did as told. "Just be careful kiddo."

"Got it, Paps!" (Yes, Danny indirectly called Logan Dad, get over it!)

*linebreak*

Charles was getting annoyed with Dani's attempts to keep him out of the jet room. "Dani, just let me in."

"Sorry, Charles, it's currently occupied!"

"Dani…"

"Going in there with haunt ya!"

"Please move."

"No can do! You have to wait your turn!"

"I own the place, Dani. Now move."

Dani was about to protest when the door to the Jet Room opened. She turned to see Danny and Logan. "Bout time! You two should seriously talk about your adventures where I don't have to guard the door!"

Danny and Logan rolled their eyes. "Don't worry, cuz. We'll find a better place to _talk_ next time."

"You'd better!" She huffed. "Anyway, could you please come with me and Valerie to sign up for school?"

"Sure."

"Alright then, let's get going!" The female halfa grabbed her cousin by the arm and dragged him upstairs. Charles turned to Logan.

"It seems that you and Danny have a pretty strong bond. Even other students noticed."

"Yeah, well, the kid's grown on me." Logan shrugged.

"Logan, you consider him a son, don't you?"

"Perhaps. However I, ah, never had a son, so I don't know."

"Understandable. Anyway, I'm glad that you have a connection with the child. Especially considering-"

"That he went through losing his friends and family?"

"I was going to say how similar you two are, but I guess that too."

"Well, uh, I'm going to go eat somethin'. See ya, Charles."

Logan walked away.

*linebreak*

Danny finished helping Dani and Valerie with their meeting with Darkholme. As they were on their way back to the institute, a whirl of wind passed them and stopped right in front of them. It turned out to be Pietro. Danny sighed. "What do you want Speedy?"

"Nothing more than knowing who these two are." He raced out.

"Still not patient enough to speak normal? Well, if you must know, they're Valerie and Dani. Valerie is the older one, who is also my friend. And Dani, short for Danielle, is my cousin. You'll see them tomorrow at school. Now if you don't mind, we're going back to the institute. See ya!" Danny grabbed Dani and Valerie by their wrists and teleported them


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm not dead! Well, not entirely true. I am half dead! But this story isn't! And sorry for not updating sooner! Anyway, let's get this story started!**

"DANNY GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Dani shouted jumping up and down on her cousin's bed. Danny groaned.

"Dani, stop jumping on my bed! I'm getting up."

Dani smiled and jumped off the bed. "About time! Valerie is already downstairs. See ya down there!" She said as she left the room. Danny got up and dressed himself in a t-shirt and jeans before going to the bathroom to wash his face. Once done, he made himself intangible and let the excess water fall into the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

"I need a haircut." He muttered, noticing that his hair was almost shoulder length. He searched through one of the drawers for a pair of scissors. When he found them, he began to cut his hair until it was his preferred length, not too long, not too short, and layered. It was like Rin Okumura's hair, but with longer bangs. He looked at himself again, satisfied with his refreshing haircut before cleaning up his mess. He then went downstairs to the dining room to eat.

Meanwhile, back in Danny's home dimension…

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK DANIEL AND KILL HIS MOTHER IN THE PROCESS! WHERE IS THE BOY NOW?! ANSWER ME FRIGHT KNIGHT!" A very angry Vlad Plasmius shouted on top of his lungs, eyes flaring like flames. The Fright Knight quivered before him.

"I swear to thee that I do not know! In the fight, he simply disappeared! Without using his teleportation abilities!"

"GIVE ME ONE REASON TO NOT WIPE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!"

"T-there might be a way to find him."

Vlad's ears perked up. "Tell me."

"The ghost of time, sir! His name is Clockwork and he knows all! H-his lair is near the Observants! And last I heard, he was Phantom's ghostly guardian!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Daniel has a ghost guardian?" _And it's not me?_

"T-the Observants assigned the boy to him, though no one knows why! That's all I know!"

"You may go now. If anything else happens to Daniel due to your interference, I will wipe you from existence."

"Y-yessir!" Fright Knight left.

Vlad sighed and went into his library. Time to research this Clockwork."

Back in Bayville…

"Oh come on! We're in different classes?!" Dani complained. "That's no fair!"

"Actually, Dani I think that it is fair. Imagine what the teachers would have to go through with two Fentons that have nearly the same first name? It would be a pain for them." Danny pointed out, mounting his motorcycle.

"I know. But I really want to hang out with you at school."

"It's not a big deal. So, you going with me or Valerie?"

"I'm going to go with Valerie so she isn't the only one walking."

"Okay then, see you at school cuz!" Danny sped off to school. He didn't have a helmet, so some people did give give him a confused look, but he paid no mind to them. He drove into the student parking lot and parked his bike. As he turned the engine off, he heard a whistle. He turned to see Lance. "Oh hey."

"Hey. That's one nice bike you've got."

"Thanks. Logan got it for me the other day."

Lance's eyes widened. "Wait, hold up. _The Wolverine_ bought you a motorcycle? Did hell freeze over?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "No, hell didn't freeze over. Logan's just awesome."

"To you maybe, but he's never nice to anyone else."

"Maybe because nobody ever tries to learn his point of view." Danny suggested.

Lance laughed. "How are we supposed to learn if the guy never opens up?"

"What are you talking about? He always opens up!"

"Who are you talking about?" Someone asked. The duo turned to see Todd Tolanski. The boys inwardly groaned before Lance decided to answer.

"None of your business, Toad. Besides, Danny here is an X-Men, so it's not like anything that you'd be interested in."

"Aww come on!" Todd begged. "It can't be that boring!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno, it can be, it's about a teacher." He said. _Technically I'm not lying._ He mentally added before continuing his cover up. "You know about teacher conversations, they can get boring."

Todd grumbled and nodded before looking at Lance. "I swear, out of the entire group, you are the only one that is able to hang out with the X-Geeks."

Lance laughed. "Guess so!"

Danny smirked. "I personally don't mind being a geek. It means that I got the brains!"

Lance glanced at him. "The question is, in what way?"

The halfa shrugged. "Perhaps in every way. Anyway, we should probably head to class. I heard that we've got a substitute."

"Sweet! That means I can goof off!"

"And I can get some much needed sleep." Danny yawned. "Let's go."

Lance nodded and the duo went to class. They sat in the back and talked until class started. When it did, the substitute teacher told the class to do what they wanted so long as they weren't disturbing the other classrooms nearby, then he pulled out a book. Everyone around Danny began to talk or look out the window to watch the track team sweat. He, on the other hand, fell asleep. And when the bell rang for his next class, he literally phased out of his chair, hitting his head. As he got up, he realized that no one noticed him even hit the ground. _Thank Clockwork I'm in the back._ He thought as he headed to his next class.

*linebreak*

Dani was bored out of her mind. She hated Geometry class and hated her strict teacher, Mrs. Hawkins. It was only her first day of being here, and she was forced to take a test on material that she was never taught. The female halfa decided to cheat off of someone else's test so she'd get a decent score. When she handed it in, she glared at her teacher before sitting back down. The class was to start chapter eight when they finished the test, but Dani wasn't even given a book yet, so she decided to doodle on a piece of paper. That is, until the teacher noticed.

"Miss Fenton, what do you think you are doing?" The woman asked. Dani looked up at her.

"Doodling."

"Why aren't you starting chapter eight in your book young lady?!"

The young halfa rolled her eyes. "It seems like you already forgotten that you _didn't give me a book yet_. How am I supposed to do my work _without_ a book?"

"Nonsense! I gave everyone a book at the beginning of the year!"

"Mrs. Hawkins, I'm new here. This is my first day. How could you have possibly given me a book? Think about it. It's illogical."

"Don't sass me! Do you want a detention?!"

"No, what I want is for you to give me a book and shove your ego down the drain."

"Detention for you, Miss Fenton!"

"Or how about you losing your job? Because I doubt the Principal will like hearing that one of her faculty members is bullying a teenage girl on her first day of school." Dani said before pressing _play_ on a recorder that played out the entire conversation. "And I bet that it will be easy to prove you guilty."

Mrs. Hawkins looked at Dani in horror. "I-I will go get your book."

Later that day…

Danny just got out of P.E. class, and boy was he tired. He dressed into his normal clothes and grabbed his belongings before leaving the boys locker room. It was the end of the day, and he was curious to know how Valerie and Dani's day went. He looked around until he spotted them. He ran over. "Hey you two! How was your first day here?"

"Boring." Dani grumbled. "I hate my geometry teacher. She's a bitch."

Valerie laughed. "Well, that's how most math teachers are. Only a few are lenient. Anyway, I enjoyed my classes. They're a lot better than the ones back at Casper High."

"Now that is something I agree with!" Danny said, smiling. "Well, I gotta go get my bike. But before I go, I wanted to warn you two, it's sloppy joe night, knowing the way Bobby cooks. See you two when you get back to the institute!" He left the duo and entered the parking lot. When he found his motorcycle, he mounted it and drove off. As he drove, he smiled, enjoying the wind hitting against his face. For him it was refreshing, and certainly cooling, which helped his ice core a bit. After a forty minutes, he arrived at the institute and parked his motorcycle in the garage. He turned of the engine and went inside. _Man am I glad to be home!_

"Hey squirt!"

Danny turned to see Logan. "Hey Logan! What's up?"

"Ya know, same old stuff. Charles had a hassle about me smoking my cigars _again_. So, how was school?"

"It was okay. I'm a bit tired though."

"You didn't sleep well again, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I kept on having nightmares. But it'll be fine. I took a nap during the block that had a substitute teacher, so I gained a bit of energy for the day."

"Danny, that isn't healthy."

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'm used to not getting sleep anyway. Back at home, I was attacked by ghosts eighteen hours a day, seven days a week. I think I'm actually gaining hours here."

"Regardless, your health is still at risk."

Danny looked down. "I know."

Just then, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt walked in. "Hey Danny! We rented this awesome comedy if you wanna like watch it with us!" Kitty offered.

Danny nodded. "Sure." He looked at Logan. "See ya, Pops!" He went with them to watch the movie. The teens sat down as the movie started. Halfway through, Danny's eye lids began to become heavy and a yawn escaped his mouth. But it wasn't until the movie was reaching its end did the young halfa end up falling asleep. The others noticed and looked at each other.

"Should ve wake him up?" Kurt asked. Jean shook her head.

"That would be rude. We should let him sleep."

"On a couch? That would be uncomfortable!"

"Kurt, he's already aslee-"

"Hey, it's time for dinner, so head to the dining room." Logan said as he walked in. The teen mutants nodded and headed out. Logan was about to take his leave as well, but then he saw Danny. He sighed and gently picked up the young halfa. He carried the boy to his room and set him on his bed. As he placed the covers on Danny, he heard the boy begin to mumble.

"Dad." The young halfa said in his sleep. Logan was taken by this at first, but then smiled. "Goodnight son." Then he left and went to the dining room. Dani looked at him.

"Hi Logan! Where's Danny?" She asked. Everyone looked at him.

"He's sleeping." He replied, sitting down.

"Oh." Dani took a bite of her food. "Well, about time! He needs the rest!"

"Yes, he does." Logan said under his breath as he too began to eat, ignoring the curious looks from the other mutants at the table, knowing what was on their mind. _I guess they're right about one thing. Danny is certainly my favorite and the closest thing to having a son. The closest thing to family._ _And I will never forget that._

 **Okay, just so you guys know, Mrs. Hawkins is an actual teacher from the show, not an OC. And yes, Logan admits that he considers Danny as a son. Get over it! Here is how things go! Charles is Logan's parental figure, and Logan is Danny's parental figure. Man, things will certainly get interesting later on, I promise you that! Until next time!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Heyo! Wazzup?! We're back with another chapter of Danny and His fucked up life in the X-Men!**

 **Danny: *facepalms* Sorry guys, he was watching gaming videos and looking up memes beforehand.**

 **Tucker: That and she has BPD.**

 **Me: *glares at Tucker* I'm not a girl! I'm a trans boy!**

 **Tucker: Whoops, sorry about that. I'm still adjusting to that.**

 **Me and Danny: …**

 **Sam: *sighs* Let the story begin…**

*in Danny's home world*

Clockwork was patiently waiting for his uninvited guest to arrive at his lair. Not that it mattered, as his lair was opened up to those in need of something that didn't involve power. And his current guest that he was waiting for was someone he planned on meeting for a while. Mainly after the Dan incident. Of course he wasn't going to mention Dan. That would be a risky topic to bring up, so he hid the thermos that contained the demon of a ghost inside of a safe that was hidden in one of his clocks. He tapped his fingers on his staff waiting until…

"Excuse me, but are you the one they call Clockwork?"

Clockwork turned. "Yes I am, Vladimir."

Vlad crossed his arms. "Then you know why I'm here, correct?"

"Of course. You want to know about Danny."

"Well?"

"He's currently in another dimension that I sent him to."

"WHAT?!"

"And he's fitting right in with the people he's living with. He's been in that dimension for a few months now. Of course he's not over the loss of his family and his two best friends, but he seems to be fairly happy considering."

"When are you bringing him back?"

"I'm bringing him back when the time's right. And that's not now. However, if you wish to see him, I will let you visit him for the day."

"You mean today?" Vlad asked hopefully.

"Yes, Vladimir, today."

"I would much appreciate it."

*in the X-Men dimension*

Danny woke up to find a letter on his dresser. He sat up and began reading it. His eyes widened.

 _Good morning Danny,_

 _I am leaving this letter to inform you that Vlad is going to be visiting you today. Do not be alarmed by this. I promise he is only visiting because he is worried about you. He had nearly destroyed Fright Knight after hearing what had happened. Now I know that you dislike him, however, I need you to understand that him finding a way to find and visit you is inevitable, so I'm having you deal with it now, while it is the safest time to do so. Remember, he can change, just like the alternate timeline version of himself did._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Clockwork_

Danny frowned. He woke up Dani and Valerie and showed them the letter. They growled. Dani looked at her cousin. "That fruitloop needs a fucking life! Why can't he just leave us alone?"

Danny sighed. "Because we're the only ones like him. The only other half ghosts that exist."

"It's still not fair"

"I know it's not. Nothing ever is. But don't forget, if it weren't for him, you wouldn't have ever existed."

"I know…"

"Not that means he can justify his actions after creating you. I will be on guard when he is around you. And Valerie, pretend that you don't know who he really is. The last thing I need is for you to be part of his schemes."

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "Why would I help him? He hurt Dani."

"Your help would be involuntary. He'd use you as hostage like he did with, well, you know…" Danny hung his head and placed his hands in his pockets. Understanding, Valerie gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know." After a few silent moments, she asked, "You miss them, don't you?"

Danny's gaze met hers before slowly nodding. "I just… I still can't believe that they are gone."

"Neither can I. Everyone back home is gone." Valerie turned to Dani. "You're the lucky one out of the three of us. You haven't lost anyone you were close to because Danny and I were the only ones that you were close to."

"How about we stop talking about this stuff for now." Danny suggested. "Besides, we're going to miss breakfast if we don't head down."

The other two nodded and followed him downstairs to the dining room.

*linebreak*

Vlad was dizzy going through the portal, which was something that he didn't expect. He looked at his new surroundings and taken them all in. _I'm in New York._ It was then that he felt something in his pocket. He took it out to find it was a note.

 _He will be at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters._

 _-Clockwork_

The halfa shoved the note back in his pocket before turning invisible and taking off into the air for a better view. He flown around until he saw a sign that said "Road to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters" on it. He landed and became visible. He walked the path until he arrived at the gate. He pressed the buzzer on the side. "Hello. I'm here to see Daniel Fenton."

*linebreak*

"Danny, someone's here to see you." Charles said as he came into the library. Danny looked up at him.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Were you expecting anyone?"

"Not until this morning. Clockwork told me that a certain fruitloop would be visiting. And let's say that I have history with this old enemy of mine." Danny explained, taking off Dani's headphones. "He's here, Dani."

Dani crossed her arms. "I wish it could've been later… But now that I think about it, his interaction with Logan would be interesting."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Danny! Everyone sees the relationship between you and Logan! You obviously think of him as a father figure!"

The young halfa turned away to hide his terrible poker face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. But if those two get into a custody battle, you know what I'm going to say."

"Whatever, just try and make yourself and Valerie blend in with the others, okay? The less time he's around you two, the better." Danny said before walking out. He went to the gate, his face grim and annoyed. He looked at his arch nemesis. "Clockwork told me that you were coming. What do you want Plasmius?" He questioned.

"I only wanted to check up on you after what Fright Knight pulled."

"Really? So no hidden scheme hiding in the back of your head? No plots to make me your little minion? I find that a little hard to believe." _Even if Clockwork said that you were only here for exactly that reason._

"I wouldn't do that, Daniel. Not after what you went through."

"I still have my doubts, but I'll play dumb for now." The young halfa opened the gate. "But don't test me Vlad. I will not hesitate to send you back."

"Of course."

Danny led the older halfa into the institute. Charles was there to greet the _guest_. "Hello, I'm Charles Xavier. I run the institute." When Vlad saw the mutant, he was flabbergasted. He did not expect that someone in a wheelchair would be the owner of an institute, much less one for kids with powers. Even so, he kept his thoughts to himself, unaware of Charles being a telepath.

"Nice to meet you, Charles. I am Vlad Masters." The forty year old halfa reached out and shook Charles's hand. "I know Daniel here."

Danny grunted. "I doubt that's a good thing." He said, crossing his arms. Just then, Kitty and Kurt walked into the room, Kurt not in his disguise. Danny internally facepalmed. _I should've warned them about Vlad coming._ He was about to turn invisible when the duo noticed him and waved. He sighed and waved back. _I'm screwed._

Kitty and Kurt walked up to him, not noticing the embarrassment on the halfa's face. Vlad raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Danny! What's up?" Kitty asked before she seen Vlad. "And who's he?"

"This is _Vlad._ He's visiting from Wisconsin." Danny answered in an irritated voice.

"Oh. Should I tell Logan so he doesn't get, well, you know…"

"Sure, if you want."

"Alrighty then! See you later Danny!" Kitty said as she left, grabbing Kurt's arm in the process. When they were gone, Danny turned to face his arch nemesis as well as Charles.

"I'm going to say it bluntly. This is awkward as fuck."

"Danny/Daniel!" Vlad and Charles shouted at the same time (Charles saying Danny, Vlad saying Daniel; just in case I wasn't stating the obvious enough). "Watch your language!" They added in unison. The young halfa rolled his eyes.

"I can swear if I want to. First amendment, remember? Besides, other kids here say worse things, not to mention their thoughts. Talk about disgusting."

Charles sighed. "You used Cerebro, didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

Vlad became confused. "What is this _Cerebro_ of which you speak of?"

Danny glared. "A machine that has no use for you."

"I wish you would stop automatically criminalizing me, Daniel. I wasn't planning on using the machine."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence before the trio heard sounds in a hallway.

"Let go!"

"No way! They haven't left yet!"

"What do you mean 'they haven't left yet?!' Of course they have!"

"No they haven't!"

At the sound of the voices, Danny's blood ran cold. _Oh netherworld! This isn't good! I gotta do something before-_

Dani and Valerie entered the room and saw the trio. "Shit."

Vlad was surprised. "I was unaware that these three were here as well. Does that mean Valerie knows your little secret, Daniel?"

"No." Danny lied.

Valerie looked at the older of the halfas. "What secret? About Danny having telekinesis? That I knew for a while."

Charles caught on to what the trio were doing. _They're lying to him to protect Valerie, but why?_ He decided to ask Danny later. "Well, I should check up on the rest of the students." He said before leaving the group. Valerie decided to follow so she could fill in with him about the situation. Danny and Dani, on the other hand, stayed where they were. Their fists were clenched, but they said nothing. To break the silence, Vlad asked, "How about the three of us go out to eat something, hmm? It would be nice to catch up with the both of you."

Danny looked at his cousin, who simply shrugged at him. He turned back to the older halfa. "Fine, but don't try anything." The three halfas walked out of the institute, all of them silent. And it stayed that way until they arrived at a nice restaurant. Danny raised an eyebrow. "Why here?"

"Because it seems to be a decent restaurant. I'm not taking you two anywhere shabby." Vlad said. Danny wanted to say 'Since when did you care' but chose not to. He deemed it inappropriate to say in public and knew that it would draw attention to them in some form of way. Nonetheless, he wanted to make his opinion heard, so he grunted and flashed his eyes green. His archenemy noticed and understood. "You know how I am. I wouldn't want to go anywhere indecent."

"Whatever."

The three walked in and a waiter led them to a table. The halfas sat down as the waiter placed menus on the table. "Hello, my name is Cory and I'll be serving you today. Is there any drink that you would like to start with?"

"I'll have some wine." Vlad said. He looked at Danny and Dani. "What do you two want?"

"Cola." Dani replied.

"Water." Danny muttered. The waiter wrote down their orders.

"Alright, I'll have them out in a bit." He smiled before leaving to attend to other things. When he was out of sight, Dani turned to her cousin.

"Water? Really? Of all things to choose; you chose water."

Danny rolled his eyes. "And?"

"You should have ordered something better considering."

"Whatever."

Vlad laughed a bit watching them converse. "It's nice to see you two being carefree around each other."

Danny glared at him. "I'm not being carefree."

"Oh your stubbornness never seems to fail to show its presence. Would you care to enlighten me some more?"

"At least I don't need a lonely guy cat."

"Danny, he already has a cat." Dani reminded her cousin.

"I know. But considering how long the others he raised didn't last long, or left him, I wouldn't be surprised if his cat did the same."

"Hmm… that'd be funny. Did your cat leave you Vlad?" The female halfa snickered.

"No, Danielle, she has not. But neither has your misdemeanor filled attitude."

"Coming from the guy who nearly melted a teenage girl." Danny threw back. "She is rebellious, not evil. Wish I could say the same for you."

"You still don't trust me, do you?"

"Why would I? You always caused trouble for me and anyone I cared about."

"As true as that may be, I never lie to you about my plans, now do I?"

Danny looked away. "No…" he admitted.

"So would this be any different?"

"Because you're a fruitloop? Or maybe because it's been a few months. People change, and you're no exception."

"As true as that might be, it has only been a week in our home world."

The young halfa's eyes widened. "You kidding, right? How are the time differences are so big?"

"I believe your friend Clockwork stopped time in our world in order to give you some time before I could visit you."

"If he did, the Observants are probably pissed-"

"Language Daniel."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, he's either going to get a lecture or a ton of paperwork for this. He did last time."

"Last time?"

"That story isn't meant for you to know Vlad. And it won't matter either. As soon as your visit today is over, I doubt that you will be able to come back. So I suggest that when you leave you should simply forget about me, Dani, Valerie, and my dead family and start over. It's better than hoping for me to join you as your son, which you know won't happen."

"Is that how you deal with it?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Deal with what?"

"The loss of your family and friends."

"..."

"Well, is it?"

"Y-yes."

"Can we talk about something else?" Dani begged. "It's starting to get depressing."

Vlad nodded. "Of course. I have a question irrelevant to the previous topic anyway. Daniel, who is this Logan person that those two meta humans were talking about?"

Danny stiffened. "Well, you see, um, he's sorta a teacher?"

Dani giggled. "He's also the one that found Danny when he first arrived here. And he also has a _fatherly_ attitude towards Danny." _Oh I can't wait for Vlad to meet him now! It's gonna be sweet._

"Dani!"

"What? You know it's true."

"No it's not!"

"It so is. You're just in denial."

"No I'm not."

"So you're admitting that he's like a father to you then."

"What? No! You used manipulation! Right Vlad… Uh Vlad?" Danny looked at the older one to see a black aura around him. _Uh oh…_

"Daniel, do you mind if I _meet_ this teacher of yours?" Vlad asked darkly. Danny glared at his cousin. He knew what was up. _We're going to have a talk later_ he mentally told her before averting his attention from her to the older halfa.

"Sure, so long as you don't try to kill him."

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders for meals. When he left, the trio were silent. Danny looked out the window, Dani was messing with her nails, and Vlad simply sat there, irritated. _How come Daniel chose that man as a fatherly figure?! Why not me?! They're not even of the same species! Not only that, but he only met the guy a few months ago! And now they're virtually father and son?! This isn't fair! It isn't right! He's my godson! He belongs with me! Not with a mere mortal who simply has a few powers! I'm only allowing Daniel to stay here because of what happened to him! If it were any other case, like his parents abandoning or disowning him, I would bring him to Wisconsin within a second! He would be heavily guarded and I would never let him out of my sight! He's my son for crying out loud!_

Danny, who heard the entire mental rant, simply sighed. _Oh hell. There he goes again…_

 _And not only that, but I haven't even seen this man's habits! What if he's a molester? A murderer? A rapist?! Or what if he has bad habits that Daniel will catch on to? The last thing I need is for him to be doing drugs at three in the morning! And what does the man being a teacher have to do with anything?! There are plenty of teachers who are more than they appear, and not in a good way! What if-_

 _Shut up Vlad!_ Danny mentally shouted. His arch enemy looked at him in surprise, but he didn't care. _First off, Logan is a good person, so ease your back off him. Second, yes I look up to him. Yes I think of him as a father figure, and you can't change that. Third, I have enough common sense to defend myself from any and all the situations you mentally ranted about! Fourth, yes I am using telepathy. And fifth, you're not my dad! So stop acting like you are in control of my life, cause you're not!_

Vlad sat there stunned. The last thing he expected was to see Danny yell at him in his mind. He didn't even expect Danny to have telepathy at all. It was rare for ghosts to have that ability, and if they did, they would always be detected by the ghost they're using it on. But Vlad didn't detect Danny entering his mind until the younger halfa _purposely_ made his presence noticeable. And he wasn't even finished with his first year of being a halfa. That shouldn't even be possible. But Danny once again proved the impossible. He easily mastered everything that he seen other ghosts do all in under a year. At his rate of development as a halfa, he could possibly be stronger than Pariah, if he didn't age. But Vlad knew that being a halfa didn't change the rate of aging. It only set a specific age that they'd return to when they fully died.

Of course he didn't know that Danny couldn't age anymore. Heck, even Danny himself didn't know! But Vlad still questioned one thing. How come Danny hasn't grown taller? He was fourteen, almost fifteen! Boys his age always grown at least a quarter of an inch, but he hasn't even grown a centimeter. And what was weirder was that the boy already hit puberty a couple years ago. Vlad knew because Jack told him about how short and small Danny was as a child and that when puberty hit, he shot up two feet. Vlad also knew that this was the reason Danny became angry when people said that he was prepubescent. It wasn't true.

And then came Danny's healing factor. It was by far one of the most advanced Vlad has ever seen. It sometimes made him question whether Danny was human or not. Vlad didn't have a healing factor whatsoever, even though he was half ghost. He would often use ancient ghostly relics to heal himself after battles because of this. And it was also the reason he was sly when fighting. But Danny could charge directly into a fight, get hurt, and arrive at home and school as if nothing happened. And as time flew by, the healing factor improved and developed. And this confused Vlad on one single topic; why hasn't the boy's healing factor fixed the deformities in both the boy's arms and lower legs. It always seemed like there were extra bones, or the bones themselves seriously deformed and grew extra branches on them. The same results came when he created Dani. However, he couldn't say the same for the other clones, even the near to perfect one. None of them had it. But did those two have them?

Vlad shook his head, suppressing his thoughts just as the waiter arrived with their food. He watched as Danny thanked the waiter. The trio ate in silence. That is, until Danny's head popped up. "Wait a minute. The waiter's name is Cory."

Vlad looked at him. "Yes, that is his name."

Danny made a funny face and said in a goofy voice, "Coryxkenshin!"

Dani choked on her food as she began to laugh. Vlad, on the other hand, didn't find it humorous. "What's the meaning behind this pun, Daniel?"

"Uh, that wasn't a pun. That's a YouTuber's name. I was being funny about it because I don't normally meet anyone with the name Cory, and when I do, I affiliate their name with Coryxkenshin."

"Oh."

When the trio finished their meal and paying the waiter, they went back to the institute to see Logan talking with Charles. Danny tried to get by without them noticing, but his smell immediately attracted Logan's attention. The clawed mutant looked at the young halfa and smiled, completely ignoring the other two. He walked over to them. "Heya Danny. Where ya been today?"

"Out with Dani and Vlad here." Danny replied nervously as he pointed at the older halfa. His nervousness didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, Vlad is kinda obsessive and-"

Dani pushed her cousin. "I mentioned how you and Danny kinda have a father son relationship, and Vlad's jealous because he wants Danny to be his son."

Danny glared at her. "Way to throw it out there."

"Well, considering that you're in denial about everything, someone ought to tell him bluntly."

Danny pouted. That is, until he saw the tension between the two adults. _Oh netherworld. This can't be good…_

"So, ya think you can simply be Danny's parent, huh? Well you'll have to go through me before I could even think of letting you." Logan growled. Vlad responded with turning his eyes blood red.

"Coming from someone who's not even the same species. Neither of us may be related to him, but I can assure you that if he were that is would be me."

"Oh really? Well take this information on. Blood kin doesn't matter as much as trust and loyalty. Charles told me about Danny's lack of trust towards you. But I don't have that problem with him. Wanna know why? It's because I earned it."

"As true as that may be, I've known Daniel for longer. Of course I didn't know pack animals were taking in that of which isn't their species, thinking they can properly raise it. Then again, the world is full of surprises, isn't it?"

"At least I try, unlike you."

The argument attracted many of the lingering students around the outskirts of the institute. They gathered around to watch Logan and Vlad fight over Danny, whose face was completely red right at the moment. Some of the students laughed while others were making or completing bets. Dani was one of the people laughing, but only because she had caused it. She _wanted_ to see the two adults fight because of both of them somewhat being territorial when it came to her cousin. And the results were not disappointing.

Danny just wanted to run and hide right then and there. He was okay with the father son relationship that he had with Logan be subtle or at least sort of hinted, but now there was no denying it anymore. And now to add on top of it, Vlad is now arguing with Logan for custody over the young halfa! He never felt more embarrassed in his life, not even when his dad made him wear an oversized hazmat suit to school. But it didn't end there. In the midst of the two arguing, both had their fists clenched and their powers were showing, Logan with his claws out, Vlad with his red ecto energy surrounding his fists.

"Leave my son alone." Logan growled.

"Your son?! I think somebody should put you in your place!" Vlad yelled. The two were about to attack one another, but Danny intervened.

"Will you guys please stop fighting?"

"Fine, but which one of us do you choose Daniel?"

"Um…" _Logan..._

"Which one Daniel?"

"Well, I, uh…" _Logan._

"Choose!"

"Logan." Danny mumbled.

"Speak louder."

"I SAID LOGAN!"

Everyone gasped. Danny never admitted it before. Not once. He always denied it, saying that they simply got along with one another like a good teacher and student do. And he never cracked from all the teasing that the other students did. So why now? It was simple really. He had enough trying to deny it, trying to keep it a secret.

He looked up at the two with tears in his eyes. "I-I admitted it now. Y-"

Logan, who usually never hugged anyone, decided to go against his code and hug Danny. "Don't cry, kiddo. I'm sorry if I upset you." he said as he tried to comfort the young ghost hybrid. Everyone was astonished by this, never seeing Logan's soft side before. They watched as Danny cried and hugged Logan back.

Danny had never felt so safe in his life. He just wanted to let all of his emotions out, the way a little kid did. He clung onto Logan's shirt the moment the mutant hugged him. The stress was really coming to the young halfa, and Vlad visiting didn't help. It just reminded him about his family and friends, and how he could never see them again. He didn't really mourn their deaths. He didn't even get to go to their funeral. And it hurt him knowing that. But it didn't stop him from thinking. From thinking that hugging Logan seemed so natural. As if the mutant was his father from the very beginning.

Vlad just stood there, looking at the duo. His hopes and dreams were virtually shattered by this. His heart began to break as he watched Danny embrace Logan's hug and call the mutant his dad. Once again he was in the cold. It was then when Danny's words came back to him. _**People change… I suggest that when you leave you should simply forget about me, Dani, Valerie, and my dead family and start over…**_ He hung his head. _I guess he's right, but I'm not happy about it._ "I, uh, I should probably be going. Goodbye Daniel." he said. He pressed the button on the watch Clockwork lended him, took one last look at the Danny, and then went back to his home world.

 **Well this chapter is finally finished! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and subscribe!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Armageddon, where are you?**

 **Danny: Don't leave me here!**

 **Tucker: Stuck singing the blues!**

 **Dani: We can't go on!**

 **Me: Where we don't belong!**

 **Me, Danny, Tucker, and Danny: Armageddon take us with you!**

 **Valerie: *laughs* That won't be for a while, my friends. Until then, let the story begin!**

"ACHOO!"

The entire institute shook at the sneeze. Logan ran to Danny's room to see the wall with cracks in it and Danny's unnaturally pale skin. The mutant sighed and sat down to the coughing teen. "You're not feeling' good, are ya?" He asked. The boy shook his head. Logan placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "You seem colder than normal. I'll go tell Charles that you can't go to school today." He turned to leave, only to be stopped by a tug on his arm. He glanced back at Danny. "Don't ya worry. I'll bring you something to eat."

Danny nodded as he watched Logan leave. The young halfa pulled up his covers and curled up in a ball whilst laying down. From what he could tell, Dani and Valerie were already downstairs, with everyone else. _I hate being sick._ He waited until Logan came back before sitting back up.

"I brought ya some cold medicine along your breakfast." Logan told him. The young halfa smiled.

"Thanks." He let Logan set the tray on his lap. "I don't normally get sick like this. The last time I was sick, my powers wouldn't let me heal above the normal rate."

"Well, you will probably be fine. It's probably something minor."

"I hope so."

"Kids your age get sick often. I probably did as well."

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you feel like a dad to me more than my blood dad did? Is that normal?"

Logan sighed. "I dunno kiddo. I don't remember my childhood memories."

"That sucks. Do you have any memories of when you were younger?"

"If being in the Second World War counts, then yeah I do. However some of them are cluttered."

Danny bit into his eggs. "Oh. I hope you get some memories of your childhood back. They're usually the best memories a person can have."

"They'll come back eventually. Charles is helping with that."

"You know, Charles kinda acts like a father figure to you, the way you are to me. Only you are an adult." Danny pointed out before coughing again.

"Well he helped me quite a bit since he found me. When I first met him I was involved in cage fights just to get by." Logan explained, patting the young halfa on the back.

"Really?" _I wonder if it had to do with the people who erased his memories._ Danny swallowed the last of his eggs and downed his toast. Logan grabbed his cleared plate and walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned to the young halfa.

"Well, you better get some rest. Send a mental message when you need anything."

Danny nodded. "Okay."

*linebreak*

Dani had just finished two of her classes and was excited for the third, which was Chemistry. She grabbed her Baymax folders out of her locker and headed towards class. On her way she spotted a familiar face. "Hey Kurt!" She called out as she ran towards the disguised blue elf. "I hear that Mr. McCoy is going to display an awesome experiment!"

"Same here. From vat I heard, he's dealing with unstable metals."

The female halfa's eyes sparkled. "Sweet! Perhaps there will be an explosion!"

"I hope not! A lot of metals are poisonous!"

Dani shrugged as she walked with him into the classroom. "So what? It's not like he's gonna use something dangerous."

"All chemistry is dangerous!"

"For you maybe, but you're forgetting which one of us has a healing factor!"

Kurt facepalmed. "Now you're just sounding like Logan," he muttered. Dani simply smirked.

"I take that as a compliment!"

The two teens sat in their seats next to Evan and waited as the rest of their classmates swarmed in. Half of them were talking about their weekend plans were. Dani sighed. _It's only Wednesday and they're already talking about the weekend. Jeez, they could at least wait until it is Friday, right? I mean come on! It's more accurate of a plan to tell the day before instead of three days ahead of time! How stupid can they get? Then again, they probably got it from Mayor Kelley, the douche he is! Like seriously, h-_

"Good afternoon class. As you probably heard, there will be a demonstration today. Please open your notebooks to take notes on what happens and your books for better descriptions of what you are going to learn." Mr. McCoy instructed. Everyone listened. He smiled. "Great. Now Chemistry is the study of matter, sand the change matter undergoes. To illustrate, turn to page 40."

Everyone except for Evan did as told. Evan decided to make a skateboard out of an eraser and pins, and then he aimed flicked it at Kurt, hitting him in the shoulder. Kurt glared at him. "Pay attention. This is interesting."

"Yeah, riveting." Evan muttered. Dani silently snickered, ignoring the teacher. _Something tells me Evan is going to skip class._ Just as the thought entered her head, she heard shouts outside. And so did Evan, who raised his hand after the teacher made a joke about the football team. "Hey yo teach! May I have the bathroom pass?"

"Don't get lost. The best part has yet to come." Mr. McCoy replied, tossing the pass to the teen. Dani rolled her eyes. _Knew it._ She tapped her fingers on the desk, waiting. Mr. McCoy pulled his goggles onto his eyes. " Okay! Let's see some fireworks!" He dropped a piece of unstable metal into the beaker of a liquid compound and stepped back. Soon enough fire spurred out of it, causing the class to clap. Mr. McCoy grinned as he walked to the window. "Intense, huh? You should see it in the dark!" He turned his head towards the window, paused a moment looking outside, takes off his goggles, and closed the blinds. Dani shifted in her seat. _Yup, he knows now. I wonder what punishment he'll give Evan._ She continued watching.

"So, where were we?" Mr. McCoy asked. Then out of nowhere, he grasped at his chest. "Ah!" He knocked down a few beakers on his way to the door. "G-go ahead and read chapter four. I'll be back in awhile."

Dani's eyes widened as she and her classmates watched him leave. "Damn. That's one fucked up panic attack." Everyone glared at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What? It's true!"

*linebreak*

"Ugh. I hate this. It's only getting worse. I hope it's not some form of ghost sickness." A stuffy Danny Fenton muttered. His eyes were red and he was now as white as his alter ego's hair. His temperature decreased a few degrees, making his breath visible every time he breathed. The young halfa tried creating things with his ice, but the cold didn't go away. It only worsened. He couldn't even feel outside temperatures anymore. In hopes of fixing his issue, he had Logan get him a heating blanket. It helped him a little, causing his icy breath to return to normal. And at the moment, he was only upset. "If I weren't already dead, I'd want to be."

Someone knocked on his door. "Danny, may I come in?" Came Charles' voice.

"Sure." Danny replied. He attempted to sit up, only to earn a sharp pain in his chest, causing him to stay down. Turning his head towards the door, the young halfa watched as Charles rolled over to him.

"Are you alright?"

The ghost hybrid scoffed. "Please tell me that you're joking. It's obvious I'm not feeling well."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Depends," _cough_ , "Can you use your telepathy to find out what's wrong with me, or is it just for thoughts and memories?"

"Yes I can."

"Then please do so."

Charles nodded and placed his index fingers on his temples. Danny lowered his mental barriers to allow the telepath into his head.

In the mind…

Charles was walking through darkness. And throughout this darkness had different memories playing. They were lined up in single file lines. Some were happy while others weren't. And when Charles looked at a few of them, they faded. _Must be too personal for him._

He was shocked to see how Danny's mind was. It was similar to a computer, but extremely full of emotion. He passed the memories, headed to the doors, and went through the one labeled "Physical Health." Once inside, he walked over to "current health" and began reading. When he finished, he left Danny's mind.

Back in reality…

Charles dropped his hands from his forehead and set them in his lap. Danny looked at him. "Find anything?"

The telepath nodded. "It seems that you are getting a more advanced healing factor, which is making your body adjust to it. That's why you're sick."

"My ghost powers," _cough_ , "have never made me sick before."

"I don't believe this healing factor is related to your ghost powers Danny. It might actually be a mutant power."

Danny blinked. "Huh?" It took him a few seconds to register Charles' words. "Wait, that's impossible! I'm not from a world of mutants! The only crazy thing existing in my world is ghosts!"

"Valerie is from world, is she not?"

"Yeah…"

"And she's a mutant, which means you have the chance to be one as well."

"How come my world hasn't mentioned anything about mutants then? It doesn't make any sense!" The young halfa exclaimed before coughing again.

"Perhaps mutants are new to your world. Or maybe the ghost crisis is more important to deal with in your world."

"Oh."

"Anyway, according to your mind's stats, your ghost half seems to be interfering with your developing healing factor. It would be best if you somehow suppressed your ghost half until the development is complete."

Danny sighed. "Can you grab my bag?"

"Of course." Charles rolled over to the purple bag, picked it up, and brought it back to the teen, who shakingly grabbed it. The boy opened it and grabbed a taser looking device. He handed it to Charles.

"Zap me with this. It'll short out my ghost powers for three hours."

"But-"

"Just do it."

"Alright, if you insist." The telepath did as told. He watched as the young halfa bit his lip to prevent from screaming. Once done, the color began to return to the boy's face.

"Thanks." Danny said before sneezing.

"Where did you get this, and why does it have to hurt you?"

"I stole it from Vlad a little while back. And it hurts because the main way to short out a ghost's powers is to use ecto electricity. Well, that" _cough_ , "and shrinking a ghost. Works on halfas too."

"I see. Well get some rest. I'll have Logan check up on you in a few hours." The telepath instructed, setting the boy's belongings on the nightstand.

"Kay."

The moment Charles left, the young halfa instantly fell asleep.

*linebreak*

Danny woke up from a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me!" Kitty called through the door. The young halfa sat up.

"Come in I guess." He muttered. Kitty walked in wearing a blue pyramid hat, causing him to burst out laughing. Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you laughing?" She questioned.

"Why are you wearing a pyramid hat?" Danny retorted.

"It's not that ridiculous! It stimulates brain power!"

"Sure it does." _Cough_ "Can you get me some water? My throat is parched."

"Fine, but only because you are sick."

Danny watched as Kitty left, glad that he didn't have to get up. A few minutes later, Kitty came back with a glass of water and then left. Soon after, Dani and Valerie walked in. They set down their belongings on their beds before sitting next to the sick young halfa. "How are you feeling?" Valerie asked.

"Like shit, but not as bad as earlier. Anything interesting happen today?"

Dani nodded. "Mr. McCoy had gone badshit crazy during Chemistry after he realized that Evan skipped class. I think he has heart problems. Later on that day, one of the guy's bathrooms was trashed. Ms. Darkholme had to put caution tape on the entrance and call a repairman."

"Damn. Do you think he totalled it?" Danny suggested, sipping his water.

"Hell yeah I do! He was angry as hell!"

"It could have been Blob. He's fat enough to destroy one with a giant shit. Oh wait, he already is one!"

Valerie and Dani began laughing at his joke. "Even when you're sick, you still have enough incentive to make us laugh!" The huntress commented. Danny smirked.

"I can't do as good of a job as Kitty's new hat."

"New hat? You meaning to say that blue pyramid thing is a hat?! I thought somebody glued that thing to her head as a prank!" Dani blurted.

"She says it stimulates brain power, but I call that bullshit clickbait. Or in this case, shop-bait."

"Hell yeah it is! Plastic can't help with that! Nothing can!"

"You got that right!" Danny loudly agreed before coughing harshly. "Anyway, you guys should go eat dinner with the others."

"Kay! See you later cuz!"

The next night…

Danny was still sick, but he was able to walk around now, and he didn't need to shorten out his ghost powers anymore. Because of this, he didn't stay in his room. And he was currently reading in the library alone. Everyone else was doing their own thing. Dani and Valerie were at a friend's house, Kitty was studying, Evan was memorizing something for a teacher, Scott was with Jean, Storm was caring for some plants, and Bobby had the remaining students watching horror movies in his room. Danny didn't mind though. Every so often Logan would check on him to make sure he was okay. The young halfa enjoyed being treated like a son by Logan. It felt more real to him than the father son bond with his own dad back at home. Perhaps it had to do with the fact his actual dad was always hunting half of him while Logan didn't, or maybe it was because Logan had instantly accepted him for who and what he was. It didn't matter though. Danny had that bond either way, and there was no breaking it.

After a while of reading, and eating his dinner which Logan brought to him, Danny heard the doorbell ring. He closed his book, wrapped his blanket around him, and went to the front of the institute. There he saw Mr. McCoy. The young halfa looked to his left to see that Evan had also became curious. He walked over to the human porcupine. "Hey, wanna see what our teacher is doing here?" He whispered. Evan nodded.

"I hope it's not about me."

Danny grabbed Evan's arm and turned them both invisible. They followed Mr. McCoy to Charles's office and went into a corner. They then watched the conversation play out.

"You reached out to me when I was young. Huh… I realize now I should have listened."

Danny raised an eyebrow. _He's a mutant?_

Mr. McCoy continued. "I can't control it anymore Professor. Not by myself! I need your help."

Charles put his hands together. Tell me Hank, what have you been feeling?"

Hank scratched the back of his neck before answering. "It's like… I got an animal inside of me. A beast! And it's-it's tearing me to pieces."

"But somehow you've managed to suppress it all these years. How?"

"Through a serum I created. But it's not working anymore! Please! You have to help me! Before somebody gets hurt!"

"Hmm… Have a seat."

Danny and Evan watched as Charles probed Hank's mind. They waited for the reaction.

"What did you see?" Hank asked. Charles looked at him.

"I'm… sorry Hank. There's nothing I can do for you."

"No! Don't say that! I'm too dangerous to be trusted!"

"I agree. Which means you got to make certain sacrifices until you got this thing under control."

"You don't understand. Teaching is my life! I'm nothing without it!"

"This mutation, it's a natural part of you. The only way to suppress it is your own strength and will."

"I've tried!"

"But you stopped when you started depending on the serum. You have to reach from within. It's the only way."

"I'm… I'm just worn out. I can't fight it anymore. Thank you for your time. I best be going now."

As Hank left, so did Danny and Evan. The two teens snuck into the library before entering the visible spectrum. "That was unexpected." The young halfa blurted. Evan nodded in agreement.

"I thought he was here to talk to me."

"Well I thought he was gonna give Charles the makeup work I have to do. I might be sick tomorrow too."

"How are you sick anyway?"

"Healing factor upgrade."

"Your joking."

"No I'm not. I'm seriously getting an upgrade in my healing factor."

"Dude, you already have enough powers as is!"

"I know." _But what he doesn't know is that my new healing factor has no relevance to my other powers because this new power is a mutant power, not a ghost power. Heck, he doesn't even know that I'm half ghost!_

"Well, I'm gonna go back to memorizing the thing he gave me earlier. See ya!"

"Sayonara."

Evan's eye twitched a little as he left the library. _What a nerd._

"Watch as this nerd become your boss, stereotypical skater kid."

"Whatever."

*linebreak*

Charles turned on the tv and was shocked at what he saw. Placing his fingers on forehead, he contacted Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Rogue, Scott, Jean, and Logan. _X-Men! Please come to the mini Cerebro room!_

Minutes later, the door opened as the X-Men came through, along with a curious Danny Fenton. Charles raised an eyebrow but decided not to bring it up. Instead he simply pressed play on the tv and said "Watch."

On the tv was a janitor and the normal news lady. "What happened here?" The woman asked as she held her microphone to the janitor.

"Well, I was just doing my normal cleanup when I saw the chemistry lab destroyed. The man who vandalized was already gone, but he destroyed everything in the classroom. I believe person must have hated the school or science class. They even went as far as to destroy Mr. McCoy's belongings, and he's the most loved teacher! Whoever did this is mad!"

Danny attempted to whistle before saying, "Somehow I think it's Mr. McCoy. Dani said he was acting weird yesterday."

Evan frowned. "Aww man! Teach, I hope you didn't-"

"Well he did, Porcupine." Logan interrupted. "And based to sightings and the way of damage, it's clear he's headed north."

Charles nodded. "Let's head him off. And remember, we don't want him hurt."

Everyone, except for Danny, nodded and left the room. Once they were gone, the young halfa turned to look at Charles. "Can I ask something?"

"Of course."

"What do consider Logan as, a friend or a son?"

"Well I-I have no idea. He and I have a complicated relationship. If anything, I have to say he is both to me."

Danny smirked. "Then that technically makes you my grandpa in this."

Charles laughed. "Yes, I guess it does."

The two talked while keeping an eye on the X-Men's locations. A few hours later, Kurt ported into the room. "Professor, we need your help."

"Of course Kurt." The telepath glanced over at the young ghost hybrid. "You go rest. I've gotta help Hank."

"Roger that!" The young halfa coughed out.

As Danny headed to his room, Kurt grabbed Charles and teleported him to the amphitheater, where Hank was. Charles rolled up to the blue monster of a mutant and entered his mind. _'Hank, listen to me. You're still in there! You know what happened to you, so take control! You're stronger than the beast! Don't give up!'_

It took a lot of effort, however Hank did gain control of himself. When he did, he apologized to everyone for attacking them. After that, they all headed back to the institute.

The next day, Hank sighed. "I still look like a monster!" He complained to Charles and Evan, who were in the room. Charles smiled at him.

"But now you're in the one place where that doesn't matter."

"I can still feel it though. Inside."

"And you probably always will."

"The worst part is, the thing I feared most has happened. My teaching days are over now that I look like this."

Evan stepped next to Hank. "Not so teach. The prof can hook you up with an image inducer like Kurt's!"

"With a beast inside trying to claw it's way out? I just can't risk it."

Charles rolled up to the beastly mutant. "What you need, Hank, is students who know your secrets. Who have secrets of their own, and who need a man of your compassion to teach them."

Hank looked at him. "You're saying I can teach here?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the students? They'd be excited to know that their favorite teacher is going to be an instructor."

"Of course."

The three headed into the kitchen where the majority of students were eating breakfast. "Everyone," Charles began, "may I have your attention. Please say hello to our institute's newest faculty member."

Everyone looked at Hank. "Welcome Mr. McCoy." Jean acknowledged. Hank smiled.

"Thank you, but from here on in, I'm not just Mr. McCoy. You can call me... Beast."

Everyone nodded when they heard a sneeze. The group turned to see Danny walk in, who was looking at Hank. "Who are you? Are you Kurt's uncle or something?" The students facepalmed. He turned to them. "What?"

Logan placed a hand on the young halfa's shoulder. "Morning kid. You missed out of a lot last night."

"Huh?"

"He's your previous chemistry teacher. But now he's an instructor for the students here."

"Oh." Danny looked at Hank. "Good luck to you."

"Thank you Danny."

Kitty swallowed her muffin. "Mr. McCoy, if you want, I can show you around after breakfast."

Kurt chimed in. "I'll help!"

Dani's eyes sparked. "I can teach you how to make a bomb!" Valerie slapped her in the back of the head. "Ow! Okay fine, I'll teach you how to make a grenade instead."

Everyone laughed, and soon the entire table was offering to help Hank, which made the new member feel warm and fuzzy inside, no pun intended. He joined them for breakfast. _I'm glad my teaching days aren't over._

Danny stood with Logan, stiffly and tired. Noticing, Logan made the ghost hybrid a plate of food and guided the boy upstairs. "You know you can always send me a mental message when you need something. Besides, didn't I tell you you rest?"

Danny looked down at his feet as they walked. "Yeah, but my back aches if I lay down for too long."

"I understand that, but considering you're sick do to your powers, which Charles did tell me about, it's best that you stay rested to prevent risking another hypothermia scene."

"Fine, I'll rest." The ghost hybrid muttered as he walked into his room.

Logan smiled and ruffled the young halfa's hair. "Good. Now eat your breakfast."

Danny looked at him. "Can you tell me some stories?"

"Sure."

 **That's it folks! I took the episode from the show and tweaked it when making this. I wanted to add Hank, and since I wasn't following the original timeline already, I decided to change things up a bit. For example, Kelly will be the mayor instead of the principal, and instead Mystique is keeping that position. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Silence now, banshee  
Stop your cries  
This isn't the first time  
That you died  
And it won't be your last.  
As screams fill your lungs. **

**With your freedom hung,**

 **So soon you'll disappear**

 **Oh, sweet little banshee  
Don't you cry  
There's no point  
For you to run and hide  
Your heart pounds  
Your breaths so sharp  
They're as tune  
As a harp  
**

 **Hush, little banshee  
It's time for bed  
For once you sleep  
You'll be dead**

 **Silence is a virtue,  
And so is death.  
So, come little banshee  
Silence your cries  
Time for eternal rest  
Tonight**

It has been two weeks since Hank joined the Xavier Institute as an instructor. Needless to say, he had a hard time coping with all of the mutant teenagers he now had to teach. They were all just so wild! Everything that they did, all of the games they played, all the snapchats they sent, and all of the parties they went to, the teens always wanted to include their powers. Today was no different for them. Since it had snowed over two feet, causing all of the normal high schools in the to shut down due to the dangerous icy roads and various power lines taken down by the harsh storm, all of the younger students decided to take part in a super powered snowball fight. They attacked each other with energy beams, caused explosions, and were completely destroying what was once a beautifully coated winter wonderland.

At first Hank simply watched them destroy the scenery while he drank hot cocoa, trying to consider how to bring a normal snowball fight into the picture. Should he join them? Maybe. Should he give them suggestions? Probably not. Should he demonstrate? Not a bad course of action, however not the best either due to how little the students listen to their elders. So out of the three possibilities he had come up with, he decided to combine two of them. Handing his hot cocoa to Jean, he stood up and intervened. "People, people! That's not how you have a snowball fight!" He created a snowball with his right foot and tossed it in his left hand just as Bobby missed his head with an ice beam. Then Hank created a bigger snowball with both of his feet and threw it at the frosty metahuman, grinning. "THIS is how you have a snowball fight!"

The kids instantly welcomed their teacher into the snow wars, laughing and attacking him with their powers while he retaliated with hitting them with snow. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice Jean enter the institute, and they also didn't notice a tired Danny Fenton "sneaking" out. It was made clear that the ghost hybrid was leaving, but nobody took notice due to their charisma for their game. That pleased the young halfa as he didn't want to be bothered at the moment, not even by Dani and Valerie. A lot of things have been on his mind lately, i.e., the death of his family and best friends, moving into a school for superpowered teens, his newfound and unexpected father figure Logan, the awkward confrontation with his old enemy Vlad, and the apparent mutant powers that he and Valerie somehow had, coming from a world where such a species of human didn't exist. It just was too much for him to handle.

As soon as he left the Institute property, he transformed into his alter ego and flew off into town. It wasn't all too busy. "They must be snowed in still." He theorized before landing into an alleyway and transforming back to normal. Walking out and onto the sidewalk, he made his way towards the closest open cafe. When inside, he went up to the front counter and ordered a coffee cake and a warm tea to go. As soon as he paid and received his order, he left and headed to the park. Once there, he sat on a bench and began to eat his coffee cake when a gust of wind past in front of him. A second later, a certain white haired boy sat next to Danny. The young halfa rolled his eyes. "What do you want Pietro?"

"Answers. What do you have that makes my dad so fixated on you?"

Danny became puzzled. "I have no idea. Hell, I haven't even met your dad! So why don't you go ask him yourself?"

"You don't know who my dad is? Uh _hello_! He's Magneto, everyone's worst nightmare!"

"Doubt it."

"You don't believe me? Hm… sounds like a challenge! How about I bring you right to him? I'm sure he'd _love_ to meet you face to face!"

"As much as I like prove you wrong, I don't really want to deal with your stupid attitude. Besides, I don't really have beating up adults I don't know on my bucket list."

"You? Beating my father? Ha! As if you could do that!"

Danny's eyes began to glow toxic green and the air around him became drastically colder as he gave the speedster a dark expression. "You would be surprised at what I could do."

Pietro wasn't scared by this; he knew Danny to be a ghost type mutant. So he attempted to grab the young halfa by the arm and then cluelessly sped off towards his father's home. It took about a mile for him to realize that the ghost hybrid wasn't with him. "Shit, That little bastard! He phased out of my grip!" He immediately speeded back to the park to find that Danny was still sitting and eating his coffee cake. Pietro glared and repeatedly tried to grab the boy, his hands going through him every time. "You have to gain tangibility at some point!"

The young halfa smirked. "Not if I don't want to."

"We'll see when you get tired."

"Not likely since my density shifting power gets _stronger_ when I'm tired." _It caused some embarrassing moments, that's for sure._

"Big talk coming from the kid who gets along with Wolverine!"

"So what if I am? It's not of your business!" Danny growled, fists glowing toxic green. Pietro backed up a bit, but firmly stood his ground.

"Uh, it's everyone's business! Like come on! You get along with the guy who sprouts metal claws when angry! The guy's a basket case-"

"Look who's talking. And just so you know, I find it impressive that he is able to do what he does, especially considering his past. So stop your teenage whining and grow the fuck up."

Shaking in anger, Pietro clenched his fists and attempted to hit Danny with a right hook. When his hand passed through the ghost hybrid, he kicked some snow on the ground and walked away, pretending to leave."I don't have time for this." He sped into a hiding spot and waited for the young halfa to leave the park. Needless to say, he ended up waiting for hours. And as time went on, the natural temperature kept dropping until it hit six degrees, minus the wind. The sun had descended from its post in the sky, making the world dark with only stars giving light. All of the sweat that the speedster attained from his once overly warm jacket was now frozen to his skin. His exposed peachy hands were now cherry red and his boots were covered in a thin layer of crystallized frost. Puffy white clouds came out of his mouth as he silently breathed in and out. It seemed as if he was freezing, and most people probably would if they dressed like him, however he wasn't cold at all. His skin made it so he could handle the high volume winds from running at Mach 5 without freezing himself to death, so he was fine. The only issue he had was that he was falling low on patience. Eye twitching, he looked up. _How long is this kid going to stay here?! There's nothing he-_

As his view of the park became more His thoughts were interrupted by what he saw. Danny was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't matter. What DID currently matter to Pietro was the disturbing amount of ice statues that were cut in half, decapitated, limbless, containing holes in their chests, or completely obliterated. And all of the statues were of the same man, which of whom had a strong build and an undefinable face. The man resembled that of a warrior, bearing both a cape and armor. His long cape looked torn, and it curved in such a way it looked as if it was meant to portray flames. In his right hand, he had a medieval sword with a fanged skull on the handle. Along with the five inch spikes on his helmet, the man easily hovered above the five foot eleven inch boy.

Disturbed, Pietro backed up only to bump into a more _movable_ figure. The teen instantly swerved to see who was lurking behind him. Now he faced an extremely angry Danny Fenton. The mutant's eyes widened. Grinning smugly, he said, "Nice graveyard you've got there."

"Why the hell are _you_ still here? Shouldn't you have gone home already? It's past dark."

Pietro crossed his arms. "So?"

"The park is closed you dumbass. You could get a fine for being here." Danny muttered, glaring.

"You're one to talk."

"Well at least I _can_ get out of that situation, unlike your sorry ass. So I suggest you leave now before I get _physical_."

"Now, don't get all high and mighty because you gained my dad's interest, Fenton!"

Danny internally groaned. _I hate being called by my last name!_ "I don't care who has interest in me, you damn hare. Maybe if you slowed down and paid attention to my statement earlier, maybe you would have realized that. Then again, maybe you wouldn't. I don't see you slowing down to a turtle's pace."

Eye twitching, Pietro asked, "D-did you just compare me to the tortoise and the hare?"

"I don't know, did I?"

It was that line that had Pietro make the biggest mistake of his life. He was so angered by the young halfa's sarcasm that he ended up slapping the ghost hybrid in the face, leaving a giant red print on the boy's left cheek. What happened next to the speedster, it was too fast for him to comprehend until the actions already took place. All he could tell from what happened was that his right arm was broken, he somehow was beaten and stuck in a trashcan in an alleyway at the heart of town, and Danny had said something in a demonic sounding voice before disappearing. Pietro was now breathing heavily, frightened and shocked by what had just happened to him. After a few minutes of him processing everything, he struggled to get out of the rusted iron wastebasket, grinding his teeth in pain all the while. When he managed to get out, and stand on his two feet, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Hey, I need your help."

*linebreak*

It was quiet at the institute when Danny had arrived home. He guessed it was because of the time of day, so he shrugged as he walked inside. What he discovered as he headed upstairs, however, completely debunked his theory. The light in the medical room was on, and he could hear both Scott, who sounded sick, and Jean. Curiously enticed by the situation, the young halfa decided to go in the infirmary and join them."Hey guys."

Jean and Scott turned their heads towards him. "Evening Danny." Jean greeted as Scott waved his hello from the nursery bed he was on.

"What happened to you? I thought you were visiting your brother Scott."

Scott scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I was. But we got caught up in a nasty storm while my brother Alex was surfing. I went searching for him and we both ended up getting sick in the end… Better than dying though."

"Well I hope you heal up. I'm gonna go find Charles." Danny informed the duo before leaving. Making his way towards Xavier's office and opened the door. "Hey gramps, you got a minute to talk?"

Charles looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Of course. What do you need?"

"Okay, so I was at the park trying to clear my head out and release some stress when Pietro came up to me and mentioned how his dad had interest in me." Taking a deep breath, the young halfa asked, "What I'd like to know now is who in the world is Magneto?"

Frowning, the bald telepath gestured to a vacant chair. "Please have a seat. This could take a while." Danny did as told. Charles sighed. "Alright, where to begin…"

 **That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I'm back! Sorry it's been a while, but I am still here!**

 **Tucker: Wait, I thought with the first chapter of The Howletts meant the end of this!**

 **Me: As if! I love all of my stories and I'll give all of them a proper ending!**

 **Sam: Then why were you Roleplaying instead of working on your stories?**

 **Me: Uh, hello! I had writer's block! Not to mention work is tiring! Anyway, enjoy everybody, cause here's the next chapter!**

It was the first day back to school since winter vacation, and all of the students in the Institute were nowhere near ready to go back, not even the ghostly trio. Valerie was the first to wake up, so she was the one to drag the two halfas out of bed, much to her dismay. Eventually she succeeded, stating, "I'm gonna go down for breakfast. Come when you're ready." With that she took her exit, her stomach aching from hunger. Danny and Dani both yawned in unison, their messy raven black hair practically covering their pale faces.

"I don't want to go back to school." Dani complained. Her cousin nodded in agreement, deep hollowing bags formed under his eyes.

"Wanna play sick or something?" The boy joked, earning a pillow to the face. He laughed a bit. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Damn right you did!" The female halfa declared, her feet pivoted on the ground triumphantly. "There's no way we can pretend to be sick, not with our healing factors!"

"Yeah, yeah. Guess we should get ready then." Danny shrugged. The two halfas got dressed and headed downstairs, both hating life. Sitting down at the table, they began to eat. Regardless of everyone being exhausted, half of the kids were suited up for a morning session in the danger room due to requirements. Danny frowned. _That must suck._ _Glad I'm not part of the team._

Not wanting to have to deal with people looking at him, the young halfa left the table early and headed to school on his motorcycle. As he parked his bike in the student parking lot, Lance's Jeep pulled in the space next to him. "Hey Danny, what's up?"

Danny shrugged. "Nothing much, you?"

"Pretty bummed out that vacation is over." The older teen muttered. "We should head to class." Both of them made their way to English, glad to see that the teacher didn't feel like teaching.

"Perfect time to catch some Z's." Danny whispered. Lance nodded in agreement.

"Damn straight."

It seemed the teacher and half of first block had the same plan. Many kids brought pillows and blankets, some were in their pajamas still, some made themselves breakfast, and some even made pancakes for the class. The only kid missing was Pietro, whom of which was probably skipping school. Not that Danny could blame him, especially since he considered doing the same. The young halfa let his tired eyelids become heavy as he dropped his head on the desk, falling asleep. After an hour, the bell rang, waking all the unconscious students. Danny sighed and headed to his next class, upset he was woken up.

*linebreak*

"Dad, I'm not kidding! All I did was slap him in the face and the next thing I know I am in a garbage can with a broken leg!" Pietro claimed as he sat down in his father's office. "It was almost as if time stopped!"

Erik frowned, not believing his son in the slightest. "Pietro, the boy doesn't have control over time. And I'm certain he wouldn't break your leg over something so childish as that." The silver haired man sipped his coffee. "Not if my suspicions are right."

"Why do you even care about that kid? He's with the X-Men!"

"Son, you aren't ready to know my reasons for keeping an eye on him. When you are, I'll tell you." Erik replied in a stern voice, making it crystal clear his decision was final. "For now, I advise you to rest. You will have to go back to school tomorrow." The man ignored his son's complaints as he continued drinking his once scorching hot coffee. By now it had cooled down to semi warm, which he didn't mind. It was much easier to have travel down his throat. "And later today Mystique will bring your missing work from today."

"Oh come on dad! Can't I get that work done tomorrow?" Pietro complained. His father shook his head. The speedster pouted. _I'll get you for this Fenton!_

*linebreak*

The school day ended and Danny mounted his bike to go home. Inserting the key in the ignition and starting up the vehicle, the boy backed out of his parking spot and sped off. Dark clouds blocked out the sun, casting a gloomy shadow over everything in sight. As Danny sped off, a strangely familiar feeling crept up his spine, one he couldn't quite shake off. He sighed, his sharp sky blue eyes glistening brightly in contrast to his eerie surroundings. The streets weren't as busy as he'd expected, considering the time of day, but he didn't mind. With such clear roads, he could glide through them swiftly and enjoy the nice icy cold breeze whip against his exposed porcelain skin. His ravenous black hair flowed back to match the pattern of the swirling air. _How strange, but I'm guessing everyone is… sleeping._

That's when it occurred to him, everyone was tired. Sure, it was normal to a certain extent as it was the end of the holidays, however even the people who normally went to bed early and were usually awake during the day were falling asleep. Turning his eyes to his ghostly vision, Danny saw it. Faint blue energy, not enough to completely knock someone instantly, but still strong enough to make people want to take a face dive at home or anywhere they can. Determined to find the source, the boy concentrated until he was pulled in the direction where it was strongest. He turned his motorcycle to match it and headed down his new route. When arriving at the source, he parked his bike out of sight before proceeding to turn invisible and going into the abandoned factory that was spreading tranquilizing aroma across town. Subconsciously the young halfa knew who it was, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions, especially since he wasn't back at home.

Unfortunately his inner suspensions were right, the source was Nocturne, ghost of teen frowned before flipping his hoodie over his head and creeping up on the nightmarish spirit. _How the hell did he get here?_ He raised his hand to freeze Nocturne, but was grabbed by the wrist before doing so.

"Nice try, ghost child, however I could sense your presence long before you arrived," the ghost sneered. Turning visible, the boy glared.

"Why and _how_ are you here?" Danny questioned. Nocturne grinned.

"I'm just doing a favor for an old friend. Although I must say, who knew that you had connections with such a higher up? I'm quite intrigued." He replied smoothly. The young halfa pulled out of his grip.

"Clockwork sent you?"

"Yes."

This surprised the boy. He couldn't quite comprehend why the Master Of Time would send one of his enemies. "Why?"

Nocturne sighed. "He didn't tell me anything other than what he wanted me to do, which was spreading a tranquilizing energy throughout this city."

Danny frowned at the given answer. The timing was oddly perfect, which left the boy to ponder for a logical reason why. It was easy to cross out fights with various ghosts, as they didn't know he resided in a different dimension, otherwise the young halfa would have prepared for an attack by the infamous Fright Knight, who mercilessly killed the teen's family and childhood friends. Fighting a big group was out too, as he wasn't part of the X-Men. _Was it school then? No, cause he never would do something like this unless there was a bigger cause. I guess I'll find out later then._

Crossing his arms, the ghost hybrid looked up at Nocturne. "Are you staying too long?" He asked curiously. The spirit shook his head.

"I have no intention on staying somewhere not connected to the Ghost Zone. If I were to, I could disappear."

"What?" Danny didn't like what he was hearing. "Are hybrids susceptible to this?"

"No, it doesn't. You should consider yourself lucky, half-breed."

Nodding, the boy turned to take his leave. "Well I'm glad then. Anyway, try not taking over, got it?"

"Of course child, but don't expect not to try doing the same back in our home world."

"As if I could." Danny responded as he left. Upon arriving back at his bike, he received a letter in mid air, and it confirmed what he was told. The boy sighed, mounting his ride. _Clockwork, you're always full of surprises._

 **Me: That's it folks!**

 **Tucker: But it's so short!**

 **Me: Shut up Tuck, I did what I could with a dead brain.**

 **Sam: Are we gonna tell them-**

 **Me: No! We can't give spoilers! They'll find out on their own time!**

 **Sam: *frowns* I wasn't even gonna talk about that.**

 **Me: What? Then what were you gonna mention?**

 **Sam: That you're still gonna as slow as a snail.**

 **Me: *loads glitter bazooka* I'll show you slow. *aims it at Sam's wardrobe***

 **Sam: *glares* Don't you fucking dare!**

 **Me: *proceeds to shoot bazooka, making Sam's clothes glittery* Maybe next time you won't call me a snail.**

 **Sam: I hate you.**

 **Me: The feeling is mutual.**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


End file.
